First Love Reunited
by WickedRegal3
Summary: After banishing Cora to Wonderland, Regina discovers that she is pregnant with Daniel's child. She uses magic to disguise her pregnancy from Leopold. Consumed by her hatred of Snow, Regina enlists the help of Rumpelstiltskin to take the baby girl away and erase her memories of her daughter. Flash forward to present Storybrooke, her daughter is in town and Regina's life will change.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Storybrooke (Present Day)

It had been several weeks since the final battle between the Savior and the Black Fairy had been fought. Fortunately, Emma and the rest of the Charming family were victorious and the Black Fairy had been banished back to her realm. Since then, Rumple had found and returned Gideon's heart and he is now on the path to redemption. Henry is back in school and David had returned to the Sheriff's station. Emma and Killian are in the midst of planning their wedding. Zelena, as well, is on the path to redeem herself and has reconciled with her sister. Said sister, Regina, has settled back into the daily routine of mayor. Which meant paper work. Lots and lots of paper work.

' _I swear if I have to look at one more botched up budget report, someone is getting a fireball thrown at their head,'_ the former evil queen thought to herself. It had been a stressful day in the mayoral office. Thanks to the final battle there had been property damage all over town. The repairs were going slowly, but at least they were underway. Regina glanced up from the budget report on her desk to the ticking clock.

 _' If I can just finish this report, then I can...'_ her thought process was interrupted by the ringing of her phone. Without bothering to look at the caller I.D. Regina answered the phone.

"Mayor's office."

"Regina. It's me. I need you to come down to the school right away."

"Snow? What's happened?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Just please come, it's important."

"Alright. I'm on my."

And with a puff of purple smoke, the Mayor's office was empty.

The Enchanted Forest (Before the Dark Curse)

There were many villages across the kingdom. In one lived an orphaned girl. Of course, parentless children were not uncommon in the Enchanted Forest, but this little girl was different. She had magic. The child had been brought to the orphanage has a newborn babe. A nameless child swaddled in a blanket. She displayed her power at an early age and since then the villagers have called "The Little Witch." Due to the Evil Queen's reign, magic was seen as a thing to be feared and so the little girl was feared. Since the day her magic had made itself known, the locals have been frightened of the little witch. The girl too, lived in fear. Fear of the day when the villagers would decide to burn her. She was right to have such a fear, for that day was nearing. The villagers had locked her in a cellar and from her prison she could hear the building of a pier. Her pier, on which she was to burn at dawn.

Hours had gone by and the villagers now slept. All except for the little girl. Through a crack in the cellar door, she could see the starry night sky. One star, a blue star, shone brighter than the rest. She had heard the legends of the Blue Star. The legends said that if you wished on it and your heart was pure, your wish would come true. Never before had the girl wished for anything, not even her parents. Her magic granted her dream visions and through these visions she knew her father was dead and that her mother's heart was to full of darkness to love. That night, before the morning of her death, the girl wished on the Blue Star.

"I wish for a new life. A life far away from this village. One where I could be loved."

From her cell, the little girl saw the star grow bigger and brighter. Until in the cellar, stood a winged, brunette woman dressed in blue.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked.

"I am known by many names, but by most I'm called the Blue Fairy. And I have heard your wish child."

With hope in her eyes, the young child asked, "Can grant my wish?"

"There is a realm where stories remain unfinished, untold. In this realm, you can escape from your fate here. However, you will remain frozen at the age of nine, until it is time for your story to continue."

"How will I know when it's time?"

"You will know little one." From thin air, the Blue Fairy conjured a wand. "This wand will open a portal to the realm of which I spoke, but you must act quickly your fate is fast approaching."

The Blue Fairy spoke the truth. The little girl could hear that the final preparations for her execution were underway. Quickly, she grabbed the wand from the fairy's outstretched hand. The fairy vanished and in her place a portal opened. The little girl took a deep breath and stepped into The Land of Untold Stories.

Storybrooke (Present Day)

Regina Mills appeared in a plume of purple smoke in front of the double doors of Storybrooke Academy. Passing through the threshold, she could hear the quickened footsteps of Snow White. Her former nemesis approached her and took Regina by the arm.

"Thank goodness you're here. Follow me," said Snow as she began leading Regina down the school corridor.

"Snow, what's happened? Is Henry alright!?" Snow nodded her head. "Yes, Henry is fine. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"Well, if there is nothing wrong with Henry then why am I here?"

"There's been a ... um ... magical incident."

The mayor raised a slender eyebrow at the school teacher. "What kind of 'magical incident' could have happened at a school?"

Snow White stopped in front of a door. The door had a plaque which stated that behind the door was the principal's office. "A student took another student's heart."

Regina looked at Snow with shock written on her face. "That's not possible. No child could possess that kind of magic."

"See for yourself."

Snow opened the door and the two women stepped through. Once inside, Regina could clearly see a heart resting on the principal's desk. Standing nearby was a young boy, about the age of nine or ten. He had sandy blond hair and anxious green eyes. His eyes were glued to the glowing and beating heart. Fear was clear on the boy's face. Sitting at the desk was a balding man whom had not paid attention to the ladies in the doorway. Instead, his glare was fixed on a figure in a corner of the room. Regina, by an unknown force, was drawn to the child. A girl with long dark hair, same age as the boy, with a familiar face. Regina found it difficult to tear her eyes away from the little girl. She was so familiar, why? Shaking her head slightly, to clear her thoughts. Regina focused her attention on the middle aged man.

"Principle Smith, why have I been called here?"

Pointing to the girl, smith spoke angrily. "This little witch took the heart of young Cody here. With the intent of crushing it."

"That's not true!" The little girl spoke defiantly.

"Silence witch!"

Ever the peacemaker, Snow White stepped forward. "Alright that's enough. Regina, we asked you here to return Cody his heart and to speak with Danielle."

When Snow spoke the girl's name, Regina looked at her once more. _'Danielle. So similar Daniel. She does look so familiar...'_ Regina halted her musings before they could continue. There were more important things at the moment. "I would be happy to return Cody's heart." Regina gently took the organ in her hands and kneeled before the frightened child.

"This will hurt a bit, dear."

As carefully as she could, Regina placed the organ on Cody's chest and let hand and heart sink through. Cody squirmed in discomfort. He thanked the mayor as she retracted her hand and stood.

"Of course," Regina said with a small smile on her lips.

"Cody. Why don't you run along now? Your mother is waiting for you," Snow said. The blond headed boy quickly ran from the office. Principle Smith stood from his chair and walked around in desk.

"What do you intend to do with the witch, Madame Mayor?"

Regina glared at the ageing man. "I am going to speak with Danielle. No doubt she has been frightened by this whole ordeal and has questions." Regina kneeled once again and motioned for Danielle to come forward. Danielle stepped towards the mayor hesitantly.

"It's alright dear," Regina said. "There's no need to be afraid. I just want to hear your side of the story."

In a quiet voice, Danielle told the story of how she mistakenly took Cody's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

*Flashback to earlier that day*

Danielle wakes up to the shrill ringing of her alarm clock. She rolls over and turns it off and rolls back over to look up at the ceiling. Another day in what the natives of Storybrooke called "school". Danielle calls it the "closest thing to hell on earth". The people of this town tell Danielle that school will be the best years of her life. Every time someone says it, Danielle has to keep herself from rolling her eyes. _Clearly they've never been bullied before,_ she thinks to herself whenever they do. _Best years of my life, more like the worst years._ She slowly got out of bed and began getting ready. Danielle ran her fingers through her brown hair to detangle the curls. She out on a pair of shoes and went down the stairs. She had been on her own since coming to this new land. When she got here, she signed herself up for school as part of a feeble attempt to fit in. She put a random name on the school forms and her school career was underway. Afterwards, she found an abandon house that looked as if no one had lived there for years. This is what Danielle called home. She did random work around town to earn some extra money for food and clothes. Unfortunately, she didn't always have enough money. When that happened, she resorted to stealing. Danielle didn't like to steal, but she had to survive some way. She looked at the clock on the wall. She ran out of the door. If she didn't hurry, she would be late.

Honestly, she didn't know why she wanted to go to school anyways. Her peers only bully her and she didn't understand why. It wasn't as if she tried to stand out. Maybe it was because she was new or because she was different and kept to herself. They only person she really ever talked to is Henry. However, he was in high school and they only saw each other during lunch break or after school. Danielle didn't mind the learning part of school, in fact she really enjoyed it. Maybe that's why she got bullied, because she actually wants to learn. Whatever the reason, she was at her wits end.

Danielle started running towards the school. She got there, but she was late just like she thought she was going to be. When she arrived to her classroom, she heard one the boys snicker. "Oh look, here comes Miss Nobody. Why do you even bother coming to school. No one wants you." The boy, Cody, sat at the front of the class. He was always picking on her. The teacher, Miss Blanchard, walks in and is out of breath. "So sorry I'm late, class. I overslept. So for today's class, we are going to be split into pairs. I will be assigning the pairs and then we are going to get started on our science fair projects so I want..." Danielle tuned out her teacher until her name was called. Several times actually. "Danielle, Danielle. DANIELLE." Danielle looked up. "Now that I have your attention, your partner will be Cody Hayes. The two of you need to come up with an idea for your science fair project and have it on my desk by the end of class." Danielle eyes went wide. She didn't want to be anywhere near Cody. Why would Miss Blanchard make her and Cody partners. "Great, even the teacher hates me," she mumbled to herself.

Just as she said it, Cody walked up. "It's not just the teachers. I don't know why I got placed with the dumbest person in town, but you better not come up with a stupid idea or I will make your life hell here." She just stayed quiet, like she always did. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Danielle just gave him a glare. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. She needed to calm down. She could feel her anger building up inside her and that wasn't good for anyone. "Speak!" We need to come up with ideas for this lame assignment." Danielle started breathing heavily and looked around to see if anyone was going to help her. Of course, there was no one. Nobody was going to help her. No one would ever care enough to even try. She saw only one way out, walk away. She tried to get up and run, but was faster than her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "You're not leaving until we come up with an idea. I'm not going to let some stupid pathetic girl that nobody wants mess up my grades."

 _That's it!_ Danielle thought to herself. "SHUT UP! JUST, SHUT UP!" She yelled at Cody and tried to push him away, but something else happened. Her hand went in his chest. She pulled her hand back and sitting in her palm was a bright red glowing heart. Her eyes were as wide as the rest of her classmates. They all started to panic and run from Danielle and Cody. Miss Blanchard looked towards the cause of the chaos and saw Danielle holding a heart, which assumed to be Cody's.

"Everyone out," she pointed to a random student. "You, go and get the principal." _What in the world is going on,_ Snow thought to herself. The student did as she was told and brought the principal in. "What is going on in here?" The principal asked before he saw Danielle holding an enchanted heart. He marched over to the young student. "So, it would seem there's a witch among us. What were you planning to do with that heart? Crush it? Well, Little Witch? Answer me." All Danielle could do was stand there. The situation did not look good for her. Miss Blanchard spoke up. "I know someone that will be able to help. She can return Cody his heart and she can speak with Danielle." The principal's eyes went wide. "You mean...her...?" Snow White nodded her head. She turned away and pulled out her cell phone, calling the one person she knew could help.

*End Flashback*


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time**

 **A/N: This story is an alternate ending to Season 6 and is what I would've like to have seen in Season 7. All romantic ships are canon for now. I don't really have a romantic endgame. This story will focus on friendship and family ships. Please Enjoy! :)**

"And that's what happened," said Danielle. "I didn't mean to take Cody's heart. Honest!"

Danielle's blue eyes were wide, pleading for the Mayor to believe her. Regina placed a comforting hand on Danielle's shoulder.

"It's alright, dear," she spoke softly. "I believe you and I know that magic can be frightening. There is one thing I'm curious about," Regina continued. "How is it, that you have such powerful magic? Someone as young as you shouldn't be able to rip out hearts."

Danielle shrugged her shoulders and become very interested in the floor. "I don't really know. I've always had magic, but this is the first time that something like this has ever happened." The mayor opened her mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Principle Smith.

"Who cares about her magically history," he said angrily. "I want to know how you intend to punish this witch." Regina stood up from her kneeled position and gave the balding man the infamous glare of the Evil Queen. The principle had the decency to be afraid.

"I happen to care a great deal, Mr. Smith. Uncontrolled magic is a ticking time bomb and dangerous to not only Danielle, but to my town." Regina made sure to put emphasis on "my town." A reminder that she was in charge. "And as far as punishment goes. Well, I honestly think a punishment is necessary for Danielle. Seeing as she was acting in self-defense. However; Ms. Blanchard and I will discuss a game plan concerning Danielle's magic." Regina said in her mayoral voice. She face Snow White and kept her voice professional.

"Ms. Blanchard, I trust that you have a punishment in mind for Cody." Snow nodded her head. She had been appalled to hear Danielle's story. Although she had suspected that Danielle was being bullied, but suspecting and knowing were completely different. "I'll be sending a seven day suspension notice to Cody's parents." Regina nodded her head in approval of Snow's plan.

"Have you contacted Danielle's parent's yet?" The mayor questioned.

Snow shook her head.

"No, said the schoolteacher. "She hasn't given us a name of any parent or guardian."

Regina nodded once again and dismissed Principle Smith, saying that his presence was no longer wanted. However, the mayor's tone was clear, he was no longer wanted. Regina pulled Snow to the side so that they could speak privately. She told the teacher that she wished to speak with Danielle alone. Snow White agreed and left to return to her classroom. During the two women's brief conversation, Danielle retreated to sit in one of the office chairs.

The young girl was nervous. She recognized the mayor. Danielle was almost certain that Mayor Mills was the young woman from her dreams. The one in the stables with the handsome young man. This woman looked different though. Older; and her hair was shorter. Despite the changes, Danielle knew who she was. If her dreams were correct, the mayor could answer a lot of questions Danielle had. Question like, why was she given up? Was she ever wanted? Would she be wanted now? The nine year old girl was distracted by the worrisome thoughts that raced through her mind, so she did not notice the approaching mayor.

"Sweetheart?"

Danielle looked up at the sound of Mayor Mills' voice. The older brunette smiled warmly.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" The mayor asked Danielle. "We could talk some more."

Danielle nodded in agreement. She got up from the chair and followed the mayor out of the principal's office. The two brunettes strolled down the hallway, side by side. Their pace was unrushed and Regina kept in step with Danielle.

"Ms. Blanchard," the mayor broke the silence first. "She tells me that you haven't told her your parent's names. How come?"

Mayor Mills' voice was calm, neutering and motherly. ' _No don't go there,'_ Danielle told herself. _'She's just being nice.'_ The girl was nervous. She was unsure of how to act around the older brunette. Danielle only shrugged in response to Mayor Mills' question.

"Having magic and no one to help teach you how to use it can be a very scary thing."

Danielle's voice was small and so quiet that Regina almost missed her response.

"You're right. It is scary."

"Do your parents know that you have magic?"

Danielle went silent once again. Regina was beginning to notice a pattern. Every time her parents were mentioned, the girl's lips zipped up tight. Regina studied Danielle more closely. Her blue eyes would be bright, if it wasn't for the sadness that was present in them. Regina recognized that sadness. It was the same look that Emma got when she talked of her years in the foster system.

"Danielle," the older women continued. "Are you an orphan?"

Danielle's eyes filled with tears, but she did not answer. She didn't need to. Her silence spoke volumes. Regina's voice was understanding.

"Dear, I have a friend. Her name is Emma. I think that it will help you to talk to her. What do you say?"


	4. Chapter 4

(Sheriff's Station)

It was a slow day at the station. David was out on patrol and Emma was occupying her time with the dart board. She really should be filling out paperwork, but she couldn't bear to be overcome by the boredom of it. Emma threw her last dart and missed the bulls eye by a few inches. Sighing, she slumped into one of the rolling chairs. Just because the work was slow did not mean that Emma's mind was not bustling with thoughts. Emma stared down at her hand, twiddling the ring that she wore on her left ring finger. Now that the Black Fairy had been defeated, wedding plans were in full swing. Don't be mistaken, Emma loved Killian with all her heart, but she still had some doubts. Marriage was a big deal. Were they really ready for such a big live altering step? Of course, Emma had yet to voice her concerns to Killian. How does one tell their true love that they are having second thoughts on marriage? Emma was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't notice the sound of clicking heels.

"I see our town's Sheriff is as busy as ever."

Startled, Emma's head whipped towards the sound of the familiar voice.

"Regina. What are you doing here?"

The mayor's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well, for once, I am not here to reprimand you for slacking off during work hours."

Emma rolled her eyes, but an amused smirk played on her lips. Over the last four years, Regina and Emma have come a long way from where they started. However, they couldn't completely abandon their banter. Even if has lost its malice. Some things never change.

"If that's so, then what brings you here Madame Mayor?"

Regina's amused expression transformed into one of concern.

"I have a child here with me. I wish for you to speak with her."

Emma stood up from the chair.

"Is she in some sort of trouble? Did she break the law or something?"

The Sheriff had to admit that Regina had peaked her interest. Why would she bring a kid here?

"Not exactly," said Regina. She turned around to speak to an unseen person.

"Come here, dear, I promise it's alright."

Emma peaked around Regina to see a young girl come from behind the corner. The child was tanned with long dark hair. Her blue eyes were striking against her skin tone and she couldn't have been older than ten. The girl entered the police station and stood next to Regina. Emma studied the girl's actions and noticed she was fond of Regina. Yet, somehow, she was also hesitant around her.

"Sheriff Swan, this is Danielle. Danielle this is the friend I told you about, Emma. She is the town's sheriff."

Emma stepped forward carefully because she saw that Danielle was nervous. She didn't want to scare the girl.

"It's nice to meet you, Danielle. I'm Emma."

Danielle's voice was soft and sweet.

"Hi"

Emma smiled at Danielle before addressing Regina.

"Regina." she said. "What is this about?"

"Am I in trouble?"

The two adults looked at the girl who asked the question.

"What?" Regina questioned Danielle.

Danielle elaborated.

"Are you going to arrest me for taking Cody's heart?"

"She took a heart?" Emma said in bewilderment.

Regina chose to ignore Emma's question for now and turned her full attention to Danielle.

"No! Oh my god, no!" Danielle you are not being arrested. I brought you here because I think it will benefit you to talk to Emma."

Regina spoke quickly to reassure Danielle.

"It was not my intention to scare you further. I am so sorry."

Danielle nodded her head in understanding. She was still nervous and unsure. She didn't understand how this Emma person could help her. At this time, Emma spoke up.

"Ok, Regina," she said. "What is going on?"

"Danielle," Regina said. "Wait here for a minute, ok?"

Regina pulled her friend into her office. Emma spoke first.

"What did you mean by she took a heart!? She's a kid!"

"Slow down. Let me explain."

Regina quickly explained the events that had transpired early that day. How Danielle had been bullied by a boy named Cody and how her magic lashed out in self defense.

"I've returned Cody's heart to its rightful place. There is another matter that I'm concerned about and I need your help."

"Of course," Emma replied. "What do you need?"

Regina lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I believe that Danielle is an orphan."

Emma frowned. She faced the girl sitting in the chair. Her face softened greatly. Emma always had a soft spot in her heart for orphaned children.

"Why do you think so?"

"She hasn't said a word about her parents and stays silent whenever the topic is brought up."

Emma looked back at her friend.

"Well, there could be a number of reasons for that. She..."

"She has that look in her eyes."

Regina interrupted Emma. The blonde woman looked curiously at the mayor.

"What look?"

"The same look you get when you talk about your foster families."

Emma scoffed. "I don't get a look."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Emma sighed. Sometimes she forgot how well Regina knew her. "Alright. Alright," said Emma. "I have a look, but what does that have to do with Danielle?"

"I want to help," said Regina. "I feel... connected to her somehow. I can't explain it."

Emma waited patiently for Regina to continue.

"Anyway, I think that she will open up to you."

"Why do you think so?"

"Lost girl. Uncontrollable magic. Sound familiar?"

"Right. Ok. I'll talk to her."

Regina thanked the woman she had come to see as her friend. Emma told the brunette to wait in her office and that she would be back momentarily. Emma walked back into the bull pen and approached the brunette child. She placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, not wishing to startle her.

"Hello Danielle."

Danielle lifted her head at the sound of Emma's voice. She gave the blonde a small smile. Danielle still didn't completely understand what she was doing here, but she trusted Regina. ' _Because she's my ...'_ Danielle stopped her train of thoughts in its tracks. Now was not the time to dig up those feelings.

"Hi Miss..."

"Swam. It's Swan, but you can just call me Emma."

Danielle's smile got a little wider. "Hi Emma." Emma smiled at Danielle. "Do you mind if I sit next to you?" Danielle shook her head no and Emma pulled the nearest chair over. "So, Regina told me about what happen. Pretty rough stuff, kid. You okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've got thick skin."

Her words were tough, but the tone of voice revealed the truth to Emma. This girl was alone in the world. "I can tell," Emma said. "Regina tells me that you're an orphan. Do you want to talk about it?" Danielle's eyes focused on her hands in her lap. She was completely silent.

"You know," Emma continued. "I was an orphan myself. Once upon a time." Danielle looked back up.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Did you," Danielle whispered quietly. "Did you ever find your family?"

Emma gave her a watery smile.

"I did, but I still remember that girl." Danielle looked confused. Emma chuckled at the confused expression. "What I mean is, I remember how it feels to be a lost girl. I may have my family, but I still remember being alone. It's a part of yourself that's hard to let go of."

Danielle listened intently to Emma. So this is why Madame Mayor wanted Danielle to talk to this woman. This Emma person could understand Danielle. She knew what it was like to feel alone in a way relatable to the young girl. "You're right," said Danielle. "I am an orphan."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Danielle chewed on her bottom lip. Emma could see the gears turning in her head.

"Do you," Emma continued her questioning. "Do you know what happened to your parents? Were you given up or did something happen to them?"

"I don't know."

Emma stayed silent. Her lie detector was reading off the charts. "You want to know a secret Danielle? I've got a superpower. I can tell when anyone is lying to me and you kid are."

Danielle sighed. "My dad," she said. "He's dead. He died before I was born and my mom gave me up."

"Were your parents from the Enchanted Forest?"

Danielle nodded her head, but remained silent. Emma continued. "Do you know if your mom is here in Storybrooke?"

"She's here," Danielle said. "But I don't think she's ready to find out who I am."

Emma sat next to Danielle in silence, letting them both work through their thoughts. From the moment Emma saw Danielle, she noticed that she looked familiar. Emma studied the young girl's face. Her cheekbones, the shape of her jaw and nose. _'She looks,'_ Emma thought to herself. _'She looks a lot like Regina.'_ Emma chuckled at her own thoughts. What were the chances that Regina was Danielle's mother? Extremely low.

 _'Yeah. Not likely.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter was written by my friend and co-writer, Mackiebabii1019 and edited by yours truly. Thank you to everyone has favored, followed and commented on this story. Disclaimer: I do not OUAT or its characters. I do own Danielle. Now on with chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Regina sat in the sheriff's office and watched Emma speak with Danielle. The mayor started to pace while her mind raced with unanswered questions. _'Who is this girl with all of this power? Should I be worried about her?'_ Regina's mind and her worries could not be quieted. No matter how hard she tried. For some strange reason, every time she looked at Danielle she saw Daniel. Perhaps it was simply the similarities between their names, but Regina's guts told her that it was more than that. _'She does look a lot like Daniel. The same brown curls and blue eyes.'_ Regina could remember a time when she would get lost staring into those eyes. Those rare times when she and Daniel were able to sneak away to be alone. When Regina looked at Danielle again, she could see herself in the girl. Could this child be hers? No, that was impossible. Regina drank that infertility potion. She cursed herself to never be able to have a child. Not to mention, she couldn't even remember being pregnant. Yet, an old and nearly forgotten memory nipped at the back of her mind. A memory of Regina and Daniel that may prove that somehow, someway this child was hers.

*Flashback to the Enchanted Forest. Many years before the Dark Curse*

Oh, how Regina hated tea time with her mother. It was always the same boring routine over and over again. 

"Regina, how many times do I have to tell you? Quit it with your slouching at the table. I will not stand for such unladylike behavior."

God, Regina dreaded these mid afternoon teas.

"Regina, I've set up a riding lesson for you today."

"But mother, I'm not scheduled for another riding lesson."

"Are you deaf, child? Did I not just say that I scheduled a lesson for you. Besides, you need all the practice you can get. You ride like a man!" Cora scolded Regina. "Now, hurry along and get changed. Your father and I have some business to attend to in town and we won't be back until late tonight. Be a good girl and listen to your riding coach."

Cora stood from the table and left the parlor room, the door slamming behind her. Regina's heart began to thump inside her chest. She was going to see the one man who loved her for who she was, aside from her father. She quickly went to her bed chambers and got dressed in writing clothes. She ran to the stable, where she found the young stable hand Daniel mucking out a stall. Regina snuck up behind Daniel and tapped him on the shoulder. The young man jumped in the air and the young woman giggled at his startled expression.

"Oh my god, Regina! You scared me!" Daniel exclaimed. "What are you doing here? What if your mother sees?" Daniel asked her with worry clear in his voice. Regina could not help herself and surged forward and captured his lips with her own. This felt right to her. Their lips molded perfectly together, as if they were made only for each other. When the need for air became too strong she pulled away.

"Mother and father are away on business," Regina explained with a smile. "They won't back until late this night."

"My Gina, that is wonderful. But I fear that I have many chores to complete here in the stables to spend the afternoon with you."

"Well I'll help you." Daniel opened his mouth to protest. Regina quickly silenced him. "I don't mind Daniel. Especially if it means spending time with you."

The young couple set to work. Cleaning out the stalls and washing the horses. They laid down fresh and clean hay on the stable floor. Within the hour the pair completed the chores.

"I job well done," Daniel said. "I say this requires a celebration! How about a picnic?" Regina readily agreed. "Nothing would give me greater joy." With those words Daniel took Regina's hand and led her out to a grassy area. "Wait right here. I'm to go to the kitchens to gather everything we will need for a picnic."

The stable boy left the carefree girl and ran towards the service entrance of the house. A wide smile stretched across her face. Regina relished in this rare moments when she was completely happy and away from her mother's influence. Regina was too lost in her thought to notice when Daniel returned. Behind her, Daniel began setting up a picnic blanket. He pulled out plates of grapes, cheese, bread and meat. He also pulled out a container of water and large slice of cake. When he was done he snuck up beside Regina and touched her arm. Regina let out a yelp.

"Daniel! You can't just sneak up on me like that!"

"Oh, but I didn't. I was here the whole time. You were just to lost in your thoughts to notice that I had returned." Regina turned around to see all of the work that Daniel had completed. Tears formed in her eyes.

"You did all of this for me?"

"Yes, but you deserve so much more. I only wish that I could give it to you."

Regina gave Daniel a watery yet happy smile. "All I want is you." Daniel smiled back at Regina. The couple sat together on the picnic blanket. They ate the food that was laid out before them. They laughed and shared chaste kisses. They talked and Daniel told her stories from his childhood. When they had had their fill of the food they laid together in silence. Enjoying one another's company. _'Why couldn't everyday be like this. Full of happiness.'_ Regina wondered to herself. Regina faced Daniel and kissed him lightly. The kiss quickly became more and more passionate. Filled with desire and want. Daniel took the hint and pulled away.

"Regina, are you sure about this?" Daniel's voice was low. "I don't want to pressure you into anything."

Regina smiled at him. He was so sweet, always thinking of her. "I want this Daniel. I want you."

Daniel took her hands and led her to the stable and to a private room. In the small space was a cot that Daniel used to sleep. Tonight, it would not be used for that purpose. The young true lovers began to kiss once more. Their kiss was full of passion and love. Clothes were removed and innocent touches grew bolder has their desire grew stronger. Their love was true and pure. In this moment Regina was happy and all that mattered was that they were together, sharing this intimate moment.

They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms and enjoyed the afterglow of their blissful moment together. Through a window, Regina could see the sun was starting to set. "Daniel, I'm sorry, but I must leave. If mother were to find me here she will have my head. Thank you, Daniel," Regina gave him one last chaste kiss. "I love you."

"I love you, Gina."

Regina left the stables and ran back to the house. She quickly bathed and changed into nightwear. A smile graced her face the whole time.

*End of Flashback*

Regina was pulled out of her memories by Emma opening the office door. "Hey Regina. I didn't get much from Daniel. Just that she's from the Enchanted Forest and her mother is here in Storybrooke." Emma said, looking Regina straight in the eye.

"Did she mention anything about a father? Any clues to whom he may be?"

Emma shook her head no. "Danielle said that he died before he was born."

"So we have nothing," Regina sighed in frustration. "No way of telling who this little girl belongs to." Regina said with a heavy amount of frustration in her voice.

"We have a start," Emma said. "We know that her mother is in town."

Regina gave an annoyed chuckle. "That's great Emma! That narrows it down to about half the damn town."

"Regina don't worry," said Emma. "We will find her parents, but until then I have to call protective services."

Regina's eyes went wide. "What? Why? She has to have a foster family or someone she's staying with. If you call social services Emma, they will take her out of town and then we won't be able to find her mom." Regina was starting to panic. She felt very protective of Danielle.

"How do you know that she is even staying with anyone."

"I don't," Regina sighed. "Let me talk to her and find out if she is or isn't. Please Emma, don't call them yet."

Emma looked at Regina for a moment, studying her. The only time she had ever seen the mayor worked up was when Henry was in danger. "Ok. One week. I'll give you one week to find her mom."

"Thank you Emma."

Regina left Emma in her sheriff's office and walked over to Danielle who sat quietly in the bull pin. The girl looked at the mayor with familiar eyes. _'One week to find out who this girl belongs to.'_ Regina thought to herself.

"Alright dear, let's get you home."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **A/N: This chapter was co written by me and my beta writer, Mackiebabii1019. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story. This is the longest chapter yet. Please, enjoy! :D**

Danielle remained quiet after Miss Mills offered to take her home. Not that there was much of a home to go to, only an abandoned house. Of course, the mayor didn't know that and Danielle was reluctant to let her find out. No doubt Danielle would be sent to an orphanage. She could vividly remember the orphanage in the Enchanted Forest. She had been miserable. Danielle didn't know much about orphanages in this world, but she imagined they weren't any better. She didn't think she could live through the harassment again. Danielle's heart began to race and her chest hurt. Her eyes filled with tears as breathing became difficult. Her vision was clouded and she became unaware of her surroundings. She was lost in her memories. The years of pain and loneliness were clouding her mind. She was detached from reality.

Regina saw the tears falling from Danielle's eyes. The older brunette fell to her knees in front of the little girl. In the girl's eyes she saw pain. She knew Danielle was here physically, but mentally, she was far away. Regina placed a gentle hand on Danielle's cheek. Her thumb brushed across the girl's cheek, wiping away the tears. Regina spoke softly to the girl. Regina told Danielle that she was safe. She was not alone. Slowly, Danielle came back. Her breathing evened out and her vision cleared. She told herself that she was safe here. Danielle could hear the sound of the mayor's voice.

"Danielle?" Regina spoke. "It's alright. You are alright."

"Madame Mayor?" Danielle's voice was soft, but hoarse.

"Please dear," the woman said. "Call me Regina."

"Regina."

Regina smiled at the brunette child.

"Sweetheart? Would you like to tell me what happened?"

"I got scared."

Regina waited patiently for Danielle to continue.

"I became afraid that you were going to send me away."

Why do you think I would send you away, Danielle?"

"Because," Danielle said. "I don't have a home." Danielle took a deep breath before she continued. "I've been staying in an abandoned house. I'm all alone."

Regina took Danielle's hands in her own. "Danielle. How would you like to live with me for a little while?"

The little girl's eyes lit up with disbelief and hope. "Really?"

"Yes."

Danielle leapt from the chair and into Regina's arms. Regina returned the hug. After a few moments, Danielle removed herself from Regina's arms.

"Are you sure that you want me to stay with you?"

"Danielle," Regina smiled. "I would love to have you stay with me."

Danielle smiled. Regina had no idea how much those words meant to her.

"Come on dear," Regina smiled. "Let's go get you settled in your new home."

And so the two brunettes left the station and gathered Danielle's things from that wretched and disgusting place Danielle called "home" and made their way to her new home. As they pull into the drive way Regina turns towards Danielle.

"Dear, there are a few things I would like to inform you about before walking in," Regina said to Danielle. "First, I do not live alone, my sister, Zelena and her daughter, Robin live here, as well. Also, my son Henry lives here every other week. His birth mom is Emma."

"The Sheriff?" Danielle asked.

"Yes, she and I kind of share him." Regina chuckled at Danielle's confused expression. "It's a long story, but I will be happy to explain it all to you once we get you settled in. Speaking of which, we should get you inside."

They both got out of the car and made their way to the house. When Danielle stepped inside, she was stunned, this place was gorgeous! She had never seen a house that was big before! Danielle looked at Regina with her jaw dropped.

"Close your mouth dear, we wouldn't want to catch flies would we?" Regina said with a laugh. Danielle quickly closed her mouth.

"This place is magnificent! I've never seen a place so beautiful before!"

Regina smiled "Thank you dear. Come on, I will show you to your room."

They walked upstairs and Danielle stared wide eyed at everything she saw. They walked into a large room. All Danielle could do was stare. It was so elegant and sophisticated from its white walls to the black furniture, even the black and white bedding.

"This is my room?" She said with shock clear in her voice.

"Yes dear. Usually this is one of the guest rooms, but now it's yours for as long as you want. Of course I realize that the decor doesn't exactly scream child's bedroom. So we can redecorate it anyway you'd like."

"Anything?"

"Yes darling. What do you like?"

Danielle chewed on her bottom lip. No one had ever asked her what she liked before.

"Horses," she finally said. "I like horses."

Regina took a deep breath. _'Daniel liked horses.'_ Regina took another breath to steady her nerves. She would have time to dwell on her theories later.

"Horses it is then, tomorrow we'll go to the store and get everything you'll need. For now, get settled, unpack your clothes and wash up. When you're ready come downstairs for dinner." Regina turned away to leave the room and close the door then she hears the girl's voice.

"Wait, Regina!" Danielle called out.

Regina turned around "Yes dear."

"Thank you. Not only for the new room and for giving me a place to stay, but also for earlier. You know with what happened at school and with the principal. If it wasn't for you, he probably would had me burned at the steak or something. So thank you." Danielle said with a smile. Regina was only too happy to return the smile.

"No problem dear, no one deserves the way he was treating you and I won't ever let anyone hurt you again." She turned around and went downstairs to start cooking lasagna for everyone. About thirty minutes later, Zelena walked through the door with Robin. "Hey sis, we're home!"

"Good evening Zelena, could you come here for a bit? I need to talk to you."

"If this is about the nursery, I'll clean it up, I swear!" Zelena said defending herself as she walked in the kitchen.

"No, it's not about that, but yes you do need to get that cleaned. I was going to say that we have a house guest that will be staying with us for a while."

Zelena frowned "Who?"

Regina turned around and saw the face that her sister was making.

"Don't give me that look, she is a nine year old girl that is going through a hard time. I will tell you more after she goes to bed."

"Why exactly are you helping this little girl?"

"I feel very protective of her. I want her to feel like this is her home, goodness knows she hasn't had a good one."

"This is about more than helping a little girl," Zelena said. "What's going on?"

Regina opened her mouth to respond, but Zelena interrupted her before she could say anything.

"I know sis, I know. You'll explain everything later."

Zelena placed Robin in a baby swing and help Regina finish dinner. As the sisters were setting up the table, Danielle slowly made her way downstairs.

"Danielle, sweetie, I have someone I would like for you to meet." Regina said. Danielle made her way into the kitchen. "Sweetie this is my sister Zelena. Zelena, this is Danielle." Zelena's eyes went wide."Regina? She looks just like you."

Regina gave her sister a look that clearly said _'Not now. I'll explain later.'_

Zelena kept her mouth shut and smiled at Danielle."So dear, are you hungry?"

Danielle eyes went wide and she nodded. "I'm starving."

They all sat down and started to eat. Danielle tasted hers and immediately complimented the dish. "This is so good. I've never had anything like this!"

Regina smiled. "I'm glad that you like it, honey." Regina watched Danielle eat, she didn't want to even begin to think about what this girl has been through. When dinner was over Regina cleaned up all the plates and put the leftovers away with help from Danielle. "Sweetie," Regina said when they were done. "Why don't you go up stairs and take a shower and get changed. Then come to my room and I'll braid your hair if you'd like?" Danielle smiled and nodded her head. She went to her new room so that she could get her things ready for a bath. Danielle like it here and that scared her. What if Regina found out that she was her mother? What would happen then? She couldn't dwell on those thoughts. Her heart would break, but for now she would just enjoy her time here.

After some time, she got herself washed up and dressed. Danielle made her way to what she hoped was Regina's room. She knocked on the door and heard Regina tell her to wait just a minute. She did as she was told and a moment later Regina opened the door and let her in. Regina, who was dressed in silk pajamas, led Danielle to the large bed in the center of the room. The older brunette brushed the young brunette's hair and twirled the locks into a long French braid. When she was done, Danielle yawned. Not that Regina could blame her, the poor girl had had a long day. She let Danielle lay back onto the pillows and Danielle fell right to sleep. She looked so peaceful when she is sleeping. All the worry and fear melted from her face. Regina pulled the comforter over her and walked out. Regina walked down the hall to her sister's room and knocked quietly on the door. She didn't want to disturb her sleeping niece.

"Come in."

"Hey Zelena"

"Hey," the red head greeted. "You ready to tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Regina sat down and started to explain everything from what happened at the school and what happened at the Sheriff's station.

"Wow, that's a lot, I can see why you wanted her to come live with you," Zelena said when Regina finished. "I do have one question," Zelena continued."Why does she look like a mini you? I mean there's no way that she can be yours?"

Regina shook her head. "To be honest, I'm not entirely sure if she is or isn't. I don't even remember being pregnant, or giving birth." Zelena looked at her sister

"Is it at all possible that Danielle is yours?"

"Before I married Leopold and took that infertility potion, Daniel and I, we..."

Zelena nodded her head. She understood what her sister was implying.

"Any way," Regina continued. "I'm sure I would remember having a baby."

Zelena shook her head "Not necessarily. Mother or someone else could have done something to your memories. Besides you wouldn't be the first person in this town to have their memories erased. I swear it happens every Sunday."

Regina gave a sigh "Maybe. A part of me wants to write this off as a coincidence, but my gut tells me it's not. I mean, she looks like me, and has magic. She even has Daniel's eyes."

Zelena put her hand on Regina's shoulder."Sis, you need to breath. We will figure out. Tomorrow, but for now you need to get some sleep."

Regina and Zelena exchanged their goodnights. The brunette sister left and went back to her bedroom. She leaned against the closed door and looked at the sleeping child. What if Danielle was hers? What then? She couldn't worry about that now, she was exhausted. Regina's eyelids felt like cement. She let them close and let herself drift off to sleep with Danielle wrapped in her arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Emma Swan finally decided to bite the bullet and finish up the day's paperwork. Thankfully, David returned from his patrol and the father-daughter duo finished the paperwork quickly. The sheriff let her deputy leave the station early. The Nolan family had finally moved out of that tiny loft and into a ranch house. Emma began locking up for the day and head on home. Home. That was still a weird concept to Emma. After being alone for over thirty years, having a family would take some getting used to. At least that's what Emma told herself. Truth be told, she was used to it. Most of it. Emma had accepted that her parents were Snow White and Prince Charming. She and her parents had a strong relationship now and she loved them. She also loved her bouncing baby brother, Neal. Emma had even been reunited with her son and she loved Henry with all her heart. Yes, after three decades Emma had a family. Hell, she even managed to be Henry's adoptive mother. When the two mothers in Henry's life had met, they were constantly at each other's throats. Now, Emma considered Regina to be her best friend. These five people; her parents, her son, her brother, and her friend, were her family. When Emma thought of family, they were the people she thought of. Driving home in her yellow Volkswagen bug, Emma frowned to herself. There should be a sixth person. A sixth person she thought of when she of family. Her fiancée, Killian. Emma loved Killian, he should be family to her. However, there was a part of Emma that was holding her back. Something inside her, in her heart, told Emma that she and Killian were not meant to be. At least, not as lovers. Emma pulled into the driveway. and killed the engine. She looked at the engagement ring on her finger. and gulped. _'Could she really do this?' Could Emma spend the rest of her life with someone when her heart wasn't in it?'_ Emma stopped her thoughts from continuing on their path. She was too tired for this. She left her car and entered into the two story house. Once inside, Emma saw Henry playing one of his videogames. From the smell of food, Emma guessed Killian was preparing dinner.

"I'm home," Emma said.

"In the kitchen, love."

"Hey Killian," she greeted him with a small smile. "What are you making?"

"Just a simple salmon dinner," the pirate replied.

"Great," Emma said with a tight lip smile. It wasn't really great. She hated seafood. "Well, I'm going to go wash up before dinner." Killian leaned towards Emma to kiss her lips, but Emma turned her head so that his lips fell on her cheek. "I'll be back shortly." Emma left the kitchen in awkward silence. On her way up the stairs, Emma asked Henry to set the table. Emma washed her hands and face. She tried to clear her mind of the worries that sprouted. Killian smelled of rum, more so than usual. Emma was starting to worry was an alcoholic. She had been down that road before with an ex-boyfriend. It did not end well for Emma. She didn't think she could go through the heartache again. Emma went back down the stairs to join Henry and Killian at the dinner table. She forced down the fish while wearing an equally forced smile. Fortunately, Henry filled the silence with stories of his day at school. Emma was glad that Henry was getting back into a normal routine. Unfortunately, Henry would not be here tomorrow night because he went back to Regina's tomorrow. Leaving Emma and Killian with blaring silence. _'No,'_ Emma thought to herself. _'I don't think I can do this.'_

(The Next Day; The Mills Manor)

The next morning, Regina awoke to Danielle snuggled against her. Regina ran her fingers through the girl's curly hair. She smiled at the girl curled up against her as she remembered a time when Henry was younger and he would snuggle with her. Regina's mind wondered it would be like if Danielle were to stay. She missed having a child to love and care for. Yes, Regina had her niece that she adored, but Robin was Zelena's daughter. Regina missed having a young child of her own. Danielle could have a happy life here. She would have an older brother in Henry and a little cousin in Robin. And she would have quite the extended family. Most of all she would have Regina. She would have a mother. Regina's eyes filled with tears. She had come so far when it came to having hope, but it was still hard sometimes. Sometimes, Regina was afraid to hope.

Regina made a promise that she would find Danielle's birth mother. When she did, she would have to say goodbye to the girl and her heart would break. Regina took a deep breath to stop her tears from falling. She would not dwell on the future. For now, she will her enjoy her time with Danielle. Regina had one week with Danielle and she would make everyday count. She carefully removed herself from Danielle's hold. She left her bedroom and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. It was quiet in the Mills household. The other occupants were still fast asleep. Regina decided to make these peaceful moments useful and prepare breakfast. It would be nice for the Mills' to enjoy a morning meal together. Regina spent the next couple of hours preparing a breakfast buffet. Ever since she cast the first curse, Regina enjoyed spending time in the kitchen. Cooking was methodic and comforting to Regina and she was pleased when others enjoyed her food.

As the cooked food sat cooling on the kitchen counters and Regina set the table, she could hear the front door opening.

"Mom? I'm home."

"I'm in the kitchen Henry."

The fourteen year old, lanky teen followed the sound of his mother's voice. He was quite impressed by the mountain of food he found.

"Wow Mom," Henry said. "What's the occasion?"

Regina smiled at her son. "No special occasion. I just thought it would be nice if we had breakfast together."

"Cool," the young man said, as he reached for a muffin. His brunette mother smacked his hand away.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Wait for your aunt and cousin."

"Uh mom?" Henry said. "Robin can't eat solid food yet." A sly and cheeky smile formed on the teen's lips. Regina rolled her eyes at Henry's antics, but gave an amused smirk.

"You know what I mean."

"Okay, okay," Henry put his hands up in mock surrender. "Anyway, what's new?"

"I'm glad you asked," Regina said. "We have a house guest." Once again, Regina told the story of the events that had transpired the previous day.

"So now, Danielle will be staying with us for a week, or until I find her mother."

"How do you even know that she's even here in Storybrooke?"

"Danielle seems sure that she is. Although she hasn't given any indicators as to who this woman might be," Regina answered. "Henry, are you okay with Danielle staying here? I realize that I didn't ask you before I made this decision."

Henry stopped her before she continued. "Mom it's fine. Really. Danielle's cool."

"You know her?"

"Yeah," he said. "I help her at school sometimes with her homework. I had no idea that she was getting bullied so badly."

"It's not your fault Henry," Regina said. "And I'm sure Danielle was happy to have a friend at school."

The mother and son continued on with light conversation. A few minutes later, they heard the sound of Robin's cries. Not long after, Zelena was seen coming down the stairs. Robin was tucked away in one of Zelena's arms. Her other hand held Danielle's, who was trailing behind her.

"Morning everyone," the red head greeted.

"Morning Aunt Zelena," Henry said in response. "How'd you sleep?"

Zelena smiled at her nephew. She was still getting used to being called, "Aunt." Especially by the boy she had threatened.

"I slept well," Zelena answered. "Robin is finally starting to sleep through the night."

During Zelena's and Henry's exchange, Danielle had gone up to Regina to greet her with a warm good morning. Regina gladly returned the greeting. The brunette woman then motioned for Henry to come her way.

"Henry," Regina said. "I believe you already know Danielle."

"Sure do," Henry replied. "How's it going Danni?"

Danielle's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Wait," she said and faced Regina. "When you told me that you had a son named Henry, this is who you were talking about?"

Danielle addressed Henry with her next question. "Why weren't you here yesterday?"

"I was with my other mom, Emma."

"How'd you end up with two moms?"

Henry chuckled. "It's a long story. How about I tell it to you while we eat breakfast?"

The group of five sat together at the table. Plates piled high with food. Henry told Danielle that Emma was his birth mother and she had given him up when he was a baby. She had given him up to give him his best chance. And he had gotten it, because he had gotten adopted by Regina Henry continued his story. Telling how he had found Emma and brought her to Storybrooke. Of course, in the beginning it wasn't all unicorns and rainbow stickers, but overtime Henry's mothers had learn to get along. Now, Henry had a large, blended family.

After finishing their meals, the Mills and Danielle left the table to get dressed. Henry offered to help Regina clear the table and wash the dishes. When that was done and all were dressed, Regina told Danielle that today they were going to go out and purchase some necessities for Danielle. Henry volunteered to go with the brunette girls. The three of them had a wonderful time together in the stores, picking out clothes and furniture for Danielle's room. When they returned, they set to work putting the furniture together organizing the room. With the help of Regina's magic they finished very quickly. They all were pleased with final results. Especially Danielle.

The top of the bedroom walls were painted a light blue and the bottom half was painted a pretty pastel green. To the imagination of a little girl, the walls resembled an open meadow under a clear blue sky. The bed frame was white with openings on the bottom sides, like drawers. The brown painted wooden headboard was cut to resemble that of a Quarter Horse. An American breed of horses. In the open drawers under the bed were several different types of stuffed horses. Hanging on the wall next to the window was a picture of horses galloping in a pasture. Beside the bed was a white nightstand. On the nightstand stood a bright pink lamp with horses painted on the sides of the lamp shade. At the bottom of the night stand were even more stuffed animals, toys, and books. The carpeted floor was chocolate brown and matched the color of the headboard. The bedding was exquisite. The comforter was colored in patches of pinks, pastel greens, and light blues. Inside the patches of pink were more horses. This room was truly a horse lovers dream! The trio spent the rest of the day in that room and showing Danielle around the rest of the manor.

Meanwhile, Zelena and Robin took a trip to the sheriff's station. Regina had asked Zelena to go see Emma and pick up some paperwork. Ever since the Final Battle against the Black Fairy, Zelena had truly started down the path of redemption. To truly earn her place at the heroes table. Part of that new path was a job. Zelena had recently taken up a job as Regina's personal assistant. Normally, such a job would be beneath Zelena. However, Zelena was working on pushing past her pride and being a better person. Besides, it wasn't like the people in this bloody town were lining up to give her a job. Plus, it gave her and Regina a chance to spend extra time together. Zelena strapped Robin into her car seat and she herself sat in the driver's seat. She had finally mastered the strange carriages of this realm, or as Regina called them "cars". Of course, they weren't as fun to drive when there were no evil fairies to crash into.

Zelena pulled into the station's parking lot and cut off the engine. She got out of the car and removed her daughter from the vehicle, as well. Luckily, the car seat doubled as a carrier. Robin was a calm baby. She very rarely ever fussed and always stared at the world with curious eyes. Regina was right, the baby girl did have her father's eyes. The red headed woman strolled through the hallway of the station towards her destination, the bullpen. When she reached her destination, Zelena found Emma speaking on the phone.

"Yes," Emma spoke in annoyance. "I understand." Her words were followed by an eye roll. This was the moment that Emma spotted Zelena entering the bullpen. The blonde smiled at the two red heads and motioned for Zelena to come forth. Emma then held up one finger to single to Zelena to give her a moment to complete the phone call.

"I'm sorry that Pongo has destroyed your flower bed, Mrs. Tweed. I promise that I will speak with Dr. Hopper about keeping a better eye on his dog." Emma's promise seemed to placate the woman on the other end of the line. The Savior ended the phone call and slumped in her chair, sighing dramatically. Zelena was very amused by Emma's antics.

"Everything alright, darling?"

"Pongo got out," Emma answered. "Again."

Zelena couldn't stop herself from laughing at Emma's annoyance. Emma gave the former wicked witch an amused smirk. "Glad to see that my suffering entertains you, Zelena." The tall red head shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say? There must be some wickedness left." The two woman laughed together. They had lately struck up a friendship, bonding over their similar pasts.

"So what brings you here Zelena? Did we have plans to have lunch together today?"

"No, not today," Zelena answered. "The Queen has sent me. Her majesty has sent me to collect paperwork."

"Of course." Emma stood up from her desk and retrieved the desired paperwork from the filing cabinet. "Here you are," Emma said, handing Zelena the file. "Everything should be in order." Zelena thanked Emma and the two of them sat down in chairs across from one another. Robin started making babbling noises and grapping at the air above her. The women smiled warmly at the baby.

"She's getting so big," Emma commented. "She's already starting to look like you, Zelena."

"Yes, she is," Zelena smile grew wider as she gazed at her daughter. "Except for the eyes. Regina says that she has Robin Hood's eyes."

"I guess Regina would know Hood's eyes best."

Zelena hummed in agreement. "So who's this Mrs. Tweed woman you were speaking with?"

"She's an elderly widow that lives in town. Pongo got out again and chased her pet fox, Todd. Apparently, the animals destroyed her garden."

"Wait a minute," Zelena interrupted. "This woman has a pet fox?"

"She found the fox in the woods as a young pup. He had been abandon so she took him in."

Zelena snickered. "Strange pet, but it's not the oddest thing in this town."

The two budding friends continued on with pleasant conversations. Zelena found that she enjoyed the blonde woman's company. They were more alike than she initially realized. It was wonderful to have a friend who understood her. Zelena was in the middle of telling Emma a story about her adoptive mother, one of her fonder memories of her childhood, when Killian walked in.

"What's goin' on here, Swan?"

The pirate's words were slurred and his footsteps were uncoordinated. Emma stood up from her chair and faced the one handed man.

"Killian? Are you drunk?" Emma was astounded. "It's the middle of the day!"

Zelena stood up as well and stood behind Emma. She didn't like the pirate's threatening demeanor.

"Aye, but never mind that Swan." Hook pointed at the blonde. "I know what you've been up to. This ridiculous friendship with the Wicked Witch."

Zelena was offended and she didn't try to hide it. "I beg your pardon?" Emma held up her hands between the two. "Everyone just settle down," Emma said.

"Killian, what are talking about?"

"The witch has you under some manner of spell."

Emma could see the alcohol clouding his judgment."You're being paranoid. Zelena hasn't cast a spell on anyone."

"Damn right I haven't. I don't even have my magic, or did you forget about the sacrifice I made for all of you?"

"You can't fool me, witch!""Killian," Emma interrupted. "You're drunk. Go home."

"Fine, but your coming with me." Killian grabbed Emma's arm and started dragging the blonde away.

"Hey! Let go of me!" Emma yanked her arm away. "What the hell is wrong with you!?"

Killian tackled Emma and the two of them crashed into a table. Atop the table sat a glass vase with flowers. The vase fell to the floor and shattered, pieces of glass scattered everywhere. Emma kicked Hook off of her and hit him on the head, knocking him unconscious. She waved her hand and teleported him back to her place. She would deal with him later. A sharp wail pierced her ears. Emma stood up from the rubble and moved towards where the sound was coming from, Robin.

"Robin!" Zelena shrieked in panic and fell to her knees in panic. "He hurt her!"

Emma looked at the baby and saw that Zelena was right. A piece of glass had cut across Robin's cheek. Thankfully, the cut didn't look very deep. Emma kneeled beside Zelena, who was now holding Robin in her arms. "Here," Emma said. "Let me help." She gently waved her hand over Robin's cheek. Her glowed with light magic and the cut on the baby girl's cheek vanished. "There she'll be alright." Emma placed her left hand on top of Robin's head on the other hand on Zelena's arm and helped her stand.

"Thank you, Emma."

"Of course," said Emma with a concerned grin. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm..." Zelena cut herself off.

"Zelena? What is it?"

"Your arm," Zelena said. "It's bleeding."

Emma stepped back and held her right arm out in front of her. Across the bicep was a long, red gash. Emma thought back over the most recent moments. It had happened so fast, she hadn't even noticed that when Killian grabbed her arm, he had done so with his hooked hand. The wound must have happened when Emma pulled her arm away.

"Oh," was all that Emma could say. Her left hand hovered above the gash and she used her magic to heal herself. Or at least she tried. When she moved her hand away the bleeding wound was still there.

"What the hell?" Zelena said. "Why didn't your magic work."

"I... I don't know"

"Come on, I'll drive you to the hospital."

"No," Emma said insistently. "It's fine."

"Emma..."

"It's not that deep. There's a first aid kit in my desk."

Zelena placed Robin back in her carrier and she retrieved the first aid kit. Emma removed her leather jacket so that Zelena could bandage the wound.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with that pirate of yours?"

"I don't know, Zelena. I know that he's been drinking more than usual, but I had no idea that it was this bad."

Zelena finished cleaning the gash and wrapping the gauze around Emma's bicep.

"Emma," Zelena said softly. "You should tell someone about this. Get some help for Killian before he seriously hurts you or someone else."

"I can handle this Zelena, just don't tell anyone about this."

"Emma.."

"Zelena. Please, promise me. No one must know what is happening."

Intense green eyes met piercing blue. "Alright. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, so I've gotten a couple of questions about Hook and Captain Swan and so before I start chapter 8 I want to clear things up. When I started writing this fanfiction, Hook and Emma had not gotten married yet and the final battle against the Black Fairy hadn't happen yet either. So yes, there will be some things in this fanfiction not does not follow the canon season 6b. Of those things include, the Captain Swan wedding, the final battle, the Black Fairy's curse, and Gideon being turned back into a baby. In my story, Gideon is still an adult. The Black Fairy's curse had a different effect (which you will learn more about in later chapters). The final battle plays out differently, as well. Again, you guys will learn more in later chapters. And the last difference, Captain Swan. Now, I like all ships, but for this story I wanted to do something different. So I decided to not go with a Captain Swan endgame. And yes, I know that Hook is O.O.C. right now, but that will change. I'm not trying to bash the character or the ship, it's only for the purpose of this fanfiction. I have a lot planned for this story and I hope all of you will stick around to find out what's in store. Thank you for reading! Enjoy chapter 8!**

Chapter 8

After the unnerving visit to the station, Zelena returned home, rattled. Killing the ignition, Zelena turned around in her seat to check on her daughter. Robin had fallen asleep during the car ride from the station to the manor. The baby girl's cheek was smooth and unscathed. Zelena had been horrified when she saw the cut on Robin's cheek. It had been the first time since losing her magic that she had felt helpless. She had been unable to protect herself and her daughter from Hook. Hook. That was another dilemma. Zelena had never seen this side of the pirate. Not that she has seen many sides of him, but she never thought she would see him put Emma in danger. Zelena was worried for Emma. As she got herself and Robin out of the car and into the house she thought about Emma. They two of them have created a new friendship that Zelena wouldn't have thought possible when she first crossed paths with the blonde. After all, Zelena had killed Emma's first love, Neal. Zelena never thought they would find common ground. She thought back to the night when she had finally cleared the air with Emma. It was the night that Emma had defeated the Black Fairy.

*Flashback*

The blended family of heroes and reformed villains had gathered together for a victory dinner at Granny's. They were all together to celebrate Emma and the defeat of the Black Fairy. Zelena had even been welcomed at the heroes table with open arms. She even started a conversation with David. They talked and laughed over Robin and Neal and the hopes they had for them. As the evening continued, the food disappeared from the platters on the table and the victors told stories and enjoyed each other's company. It was a nice and welcome change for all them to be gathered in one place with their past sins behind them. However, there was one sin that Zelena still needed to put to rest. After having their fill of Granny's food, the victors had dispersed into smaller groups. Zelena was currently sitting in a booth with Regina, who was currently holding Robin. Zelena was glad to see them bonding. The Mills sister's relationship was far from perfect and they had a long way to go before they were the sisters that their mother wanted them to be, nut they were working on it. Across the diner, Zelena saw Emma speaking with Snow White. Zelena had wanted to speak with Emma for a few weeks now. When Zelena destroyed her magic, she asked Regina to look after Robin if anything were happen to her. Regina promised just like Zelena hoped she would. If Zelena was being completely honest, she wasn't surprised that Regina agreed. Despite the circumstances of Robin's conception, she never showed any ill will to the baby and cared for her overall well being. What had truly surprised her was Emma. Zelena had not expected the blonde to volunteer a promise to protect Robin with her life. She had been touched by Emma's words. In the short time that the two women knew each other Zelena had been the cause of great strife for Emma and it touched her heart that Emma made such a genuine promise. Emma's words made Zelena realize that she had never apologize for what she'd done.

"Regina," Zelena said. "Would you excuse me for a moment, sis?"

"Of course," Regina said without looking up. Not that she was being rude, she was just so hypnotized by the baby in her arms.

Zelena smiled at the aunt and niece in front of her before getting up from her seat and making her way across the diner to Emma. As she approached Emma and Snow she could her the two women conversing. Zelena didn't catch what they were talking about, but she could guess that it was an enjoyable conversation based on their laughter.

"Pardon me," Zelena said when she reached the mother and daughter. Emma and Snow cut off their conversation to face Zelena.

"Sorry to interrupt, but could I borrow Emma for a minute."

"Uh, sure," said Emma. "Mom, I'll be right back."

"Alright, honey."

Zelena and Emma walked together to the far end of the bar.

"So Zelena," Emma spoke first. "What was it you wanted to talk about?"

The red head opened her mouth, but know words came out. She closed her mouth to try again. Once more, she couldn't find the words to say.

"Zelena," Emma questioned. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. It's just that I'm not entirely sure where to start."

"Well, I find it best to start at the beginning."

"Okay. I can do that." Zelena took a deep breath and tried yet again. "Emma, I..."

Emma waited patiently for Zelena to say what she needed to say.

"I wanted to say... I wanted to apologize for killing Neal. I know that an apology cannot make up for the grief I caused you, but I am sorry none the less. And I can never make up for what I've done."

"Zelena. We've both done terrible things to one another. I sped up your pregnancy, kidnapped you , and plotted to trapped the Darkness inside of you and sacrifice you to destroy it. I say we've hurt each other enough. I'm willing to forgive you and leave the past in the past, if you are."

The former Wicked Witch was nearly stunned into silence. "Can you really forgive me so easily?"

"Oh, trust me. It's not easy at all, but look around you Zelena. Everybody here has hurt someone else here and vice versa. If all of us here held on to the past we wouldn't be here, united as friends and family."

A small smile graced Zelena's lips. "I suppose you're right. You're right, the past should stay in the past. I'm sorry, Emma. For everything. And I forgive you."

Emma returned the smile. "I forgive you, Zelena. And I'm sorry, as well."

Zelena felt a weight being lifted off of her soldiers. She was so glad that she and Emma were able to start over. She hoped that she could start over with the other heroes here. Emma and Zelena spent the next hour laughing and bonding. Emma even told Zelena some of her more bizarre stories as a bail bondsperson.

*End Flashback*

Ever since that night she and Emma had become quite close and Zelena cared greatly for her friend. Which was why she was so worried about Emma. Her friend was in a potentially dangerous situation and Zelena didn't know how to help her. She knew Emma could take care of herself, but that didn't stop her from worrying.

Zelena went upstairs to her bedroom and placed Robin in her crib. Down the hall, she could hear chatter down the hall, so she decided to investigate. She walked down the hall and could hear the noise coming from the spare bedroom. Zelena remembered that the room had been made into Danielle's room. Now that, was something to think about. The young girl who may or may not be her little sister's long lost daughter by her sister's lost first true love. Zelena was positive that Regina was experiencing a roller coaster of emotions. She reached the room and peaked through the open door. Regina, Henry, and Danielle were sitting on the carpeted floor together, huddled around a large book. Zelena couldn't see the title of the book, but she could see that the pages were filled with pictures of horses.

"Hello all," Zelena spoke up to make her presence known. "What's going on in here?"

It was Regina who answered her question. "Oh, just reading this book of horse facts." Regina spoke with laughter in her voice.

"Sounds fastinating."

"It is!" Danielle said. "Did you know that the Arab horse is thought to be the oldest breed of horse! They appeared over 4,500 years ago!"

"No dear. I didn't know that." Zelena smiled down at the girl. "Regina dear, could I talk to you for a moment?"

Regina looked into her sister's eyes and could see that there was something that was bothering her. "Sure. Henry? Danielle? Would you excuse Zelena and I for a moment?" Regina stood up from her spot on the floor and followed her sister out of the room.

"Is everything alright? What did Emma forget to have the paperwork completed, again?" Regina's later question was said in light hearted mocking, but Zelena didn't pay it any mind.

"What? Oh no, the paperwork's fine. I left it down stairs in your home office."

"Then what's troubling you Zelena?"

Zelena's eyes glanced over to the bedroom that they had just exited from. She lowered her voice before speaking, she didn't want Henry to accidently over hear what she was about to say.

"I really think you need to speak with Emma. It's about Killian."

"What about Killian?"

"I can't say."

"Zelena..."

"Something happened at the station and I promised Emma I wouldn't say anything."

"Zelena..." Regina enunciated each syllable of her name.

"Regina, please. Besides you, Emma is the only real friend I have in this town and I can't lose her trust."

Regina sighed. "Fine," she said. "What would you like for me to do?"

"Your Emma's best friend. I think she's in trouble. Killian is definitely not himself, and I think that Emma will open up to you about it. Just give her a call tomorrow. Please?"

Regina remained silent, mulling over Zelena's words.

"Regina?"

The brunette Mills sister took a breath. "Alright. I'll give her a call tomorrow."

"Thank you, sis."

Regina nodded her head. "I'm going go downstairs to the kitchen and start prepping for dinner. Would you care to join me?"

Zelena agreed and linked her arm through Regina's. The two sister's descended the staircase together. They entered the kitchen and got to work. The Mills women worked together in silence; both lost in their own thoughts. Regina was considering different scenarios in which Emma was in trouble. And each one was worse than the last. She was sure that she was over thinking it. Surely Emma would come to her if there was something terribly wrong. Right? Zelena was mulling over her own thoughts, also. She wasn't sure how to help Emma and she wondered if she had done the right thing by talking to Regina. She hadn't told her sister the specifics of what had happened at the station, but she was sure that Emma would be upset. The sisters finished making dinner and Zelena set the table while Regina went upstairs to get the kids. As Zelena finished setting the table, Henry and Danielle came bounding down the stairs. Behind them was Regina, carrying Robin. The baby girl was wide awake and her tiny hands and fingers reached up to grab at her aunt's hair. Regina would laugh whenever her niece managed to grab hold. Seeing them together pushed Zelena's stressful thoughts of Emma and Hook to the back of her mind. She smiled at her little family. They were complicated and they had a rocky past, but they were hers. The Mills sat together at the table and ate chicken alfredo and laughed. Inside this happy little bubble, no harm could befall them.

Across town, Emma pulled into her driveway. She was still rattled by Killian's unexpected visit to the station. She pulled her arm out the jacket sleeve and inspected the blood stained gauze that was wrapped around her bicep. Emma still didn't understand why her magic didn't heal her. She had been able to heal Robin with no problem, but when she tried healing herself, nothing. Well, not exactly nothing. She could feel her magic inside her, but she was too rattled to focus it. Perhaps she would try again later.

Emma exited from her car and entered into her home. She was hesitant when walking through the threshold because she didn't know what to expect. When she entered the living room, Emma got her answer. There was Killian sprawled across the sofa. That must've been where he landed when Emma teleported him here from the station. She kneeled down on the floor next to his head. Emma gently shook him awake.

"Hey Killian," Emma said softly. "Wake up. Come on, get up. We need to talk."

Killian groaned and his eyes blinked open. His eyesight was cloudy and unfocused. He clutched his hand with his good hand.

"Ow," Killian groaned again. "My bloody head."

"Wait here a minute," Emma told him. "I'll go and get you some aspirin." Emma got up from the floor. She left the room and went into the kitchen where she kept a medicine cabinet. She placed two aspirin in the palm of her hand and filled a glass with water. Emma returned to the living room. Killian had sat up to a sitting position on the sofa. She handed him the glass and pills.

"Thank you, love."

"Sure."

Killian quickly swallowed the pills, washed them down with the water and then sat the glass down on the coffee. Emma sat down on that same table across from Killian.

"Killian," she started to say. "We need to talk."

"About."

Emma stayed silent for a moment and contemplated where to start. "What's the last thing you remember? Before I woke you up."

Killian pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes shut. "I was at Granny's, having a drink."

"How many drinks?" Emma interrupted.

"What is this? An interrogation?"

Emma frowned. "No. I'm just trying to help you Killian. I know that you've had problems with alcohol in the past, but you're a different man now. So, I'm trying to understand what made you relapse."

"I'm fine, Swan. No need to worry about me."

"Well, I am worried. You were drinking in the middle of the day and you don't remember what happened during the last few hours."

"My guess is someone drove me here from Granny's. What's the big deal?"

"You hurt a baby! Killian, that's the big deal."

Hook was shocked to say the least. "What are you talking about, Swan?"

"You showed up at the station today and you were pretty drunk." Emma told Hook what had transpired. How he'd accused Zelena casting a spell on Emma. That he'd broken glass vase and a piece of glass had left a cut on baby Robin's cheek.

"Oh my god."

"She's fine. The cut wasn't deep and I healed her."

"Thank goodness. I can't believe... Wait a second? You said the little lass was hurt by a piece of glass from a broken vase. Aye?"

"Yes. That's right."

"How did the vase break?"

Emma eyes suddenly became very interested in the floor.

"There's something that you're not telling me love. I know there is."

The blonde woman remained silent.

"What aren't you telling me?"

She took a deep breath. "When you were at the station you grabbed my arm and I pulled away. Then you tackled me with intent to drag me away from Zelena. The vase broke when tackled me."

"I can't ... I can't believe I attacked you."

"Killian, that wasn't you. Not the real you. Besides, I'm fine." Emma stretched her arms out. "See, I'm fine." She gave him a small grin. Hook would have been convinced if Emma hadn't winced in pain when she moved her arms.

"Swan, take off your jacket."

"My jacket? But why?"

"Swan."

Without saying another word, Emma carefully peeled her jacket off. When the leather garment was removed she sat in awkward silence as Hook took in the bloody gauze.

"I did that?" Hook's voice came out in a whisper. "I did that to you?"

"It was an accident. You didn't mean..."

"Stop trying to downplay it, Emma! Whether it was an accident or not, I never should have put you in a situation where you were in danger."

Emma leaned forward and took Killian's good hand in her own. "Hey. I don't know what's been going on with you lately, but I want to help you. I think that we should go and see Archie."

"Aye, love. Perhaps the cricket can help."

"I'll give him a call in the morning. For now, I think it's best that we get some rest."

Killian and Emma climbed up the stairs to the bedroom. Once there, they changed into their pajamas and crawled into the large. The moment their heads hit the pillows, they were out like a light.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome back! I'm sorry that the storyline has strayed a bit from the relationship between Regina and Danielle. But no fear! We'll be getting back on track in this chapter! Now, on with the chapter!**

Chapter 9

The next morning at the Mills house was peaceful. Zelena was in her bedroom engaging in tummy time with Robin, who was learning to crawl. Henry was out of the house. He was treating Violet to a breakfast date at Granny's. As for Regina, she and Danielle were in the parlor downstairs. Regina was teaching Danielle how to play a game of checkers. Danielle was a fast learner and quickly learned to anticipate Regina's moves.

"King me!" Danielle said with accomplishment.

Regina smiled at the girl. "Well done, dear. You are an extremely fast learner."

"Yeah. I've always been like that. Does that make me weird."

"Not at all," Regina said genuinely. "You have many gifts Danielle and you should never be ashamed of them."

"By gifts," Danielle said. "Do you mean my magic?"

"Yes, among other gifts. But magic would be included."

"Will you show me how to control it better?"

"Is that what you would like dear?"

"Yes," said Danielle. "I don't want to hurt someone again."

"What happened was an accident, but I will teach you."

"Really!?"

Regina smiled at Danielle's enthusiasm. "Yes, really. So Danielle, do you remember the first time you used magic?"

Danielle chewed on her bottom lip. "I think it started with the dreams."

"Dreams?"

"Sometimes, I have these dreams and they show me things about other people."

"That sounds like prophetic dreams. That's a very rare form of magic."

"What are prophetic dreams?" Danielle asked Regina.

"Prophetic dreams," Regina explained. "Are dreams that for tell the future."

"I don't think that's what they were."

"What makes you say that, hun?"

"In my dreams..." Danielle started to say before she cut herself off.

Regina was patient and calmly asked. "What is it that happened in your dreams?"

Danielle started again. "In my dreams, I saw my birth mom give me up."

"How do you know that it was her?"

"She gave me to this man to take me away. I saw him leave me at the doorstep of an orphanage. I recognized it as the one I used to live in."

Regina thought about this new information that Danielle had provided her with. "Danielle, do you remember what the man looked like?"

"Um, I think so," Danielle said. "I remember that he was short and he wore leather. He had yellow eyes and his skin was strange. It looked like scales, I guess? And it was shiny."

Regina's eyes widened. She knew exactly who Danielle was describing. "Rumplestiltskin."

"Who?"

"He's a powerful wizard from the Enchanted Forest. In this world, he goes by the name Mr. Gold."

"I've heard of Mr. Gold. He owns that pawn shop, right? And he's married to that nice librarian lady?"

Regina nodded in agreement. "Yes that's the man. Danielle how would you like to pay Gold a visit today? Perhaps, he can give some insight as to who your mother is."

"Uh, sure. Yeah, okay."

Regina could sense the hesitancy in Danielle's voice. "Danielle? Are you alright dear? Do you not wish to find your mother?"

Danielle's answer came out in a soft whisper. "What if when she finds out about me, she doesn't want anything to do with me?"

A silent tear made a path down Danielle's cheek. Regina reached up to wipe the tear away.

"Oh, sweetheart," Regina spoke calmly. "You are an incredible girl and your mother, whoever she may be, would be lucky to be a part of your life."

"Do you really think so, Regina?"

"I know so." Regina gave Danielle a bright smile.

Danielle squared up her shoulders and said, "Okay, let's go see Mr. Gold."

"That's my brave girl."

The brunettes put away their game of checkers and slipped on coats before exiting the house. They decided to walk to Gold's shop so that they could enjoy the nice weather. Regina walked down Main Street on the outside of the curb so that Danielle was away from the street and moving cars. The blue eyed child reached her hand up to take hold of Regina's. The mayor's heart swelled. She was falling hard and fast for this child who had suddenly stumbled into her life. Regina thought about her suspicions; that Danielle was her daughter by Daniel. Daniel. She missed him every single day. Even after over three decades and soul mate later, Regina was still in love with her stable boy. Of course, she loved Robin Hood. With all of her heart and soul she had loved him. But, fate had had other plans for the thief. In the end, Robin Hood was the Evil Queen's happy ending. Regina could live with that. She was content that there was a realm where Robin Hood existed in some way and that he was happy. Regina was happy that the darkest part of herself, the Evil Queen, had finally found inner peace and a happy ending with Robin Hood.

As Regina and Danielle got closer to the pawnshop, the older brunette grew more and more nervous. Truth be told, she had another reason for visiting Gold. If she was Danielle's mother and if what Danielle told her was true then the imp could put her suspicions to rest. Whether that was confirming that Danielle was her daughter, or not. It was long before Danielle and Regina were standing in front of Gold's shop. Regina held the door open for Danielle and heard the little belle above the door ring as the child walked through. Regina followed closely behind.

"Belle!" Danielle shouted with glee. The young girl obviously recognized the auburn haired wife of Rumplestiltskin. "Hi!"

Belle, who was behind the center glass counter, turned around when she heard her name. She smiled at the girl who had entered the shop. "Hello, Danielle. How are you?"

"I'm good."

Belle smiled once more before greeting the woman that had followed in behind Danielle. "Hello, Regina."

"Hello, Belle," Regina greeted with a polite smile. "How is that you know Danielle?"

"Miss Danielle here, is a frequent visitor of Storybrooke's library."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely. I dare say that she loves books more than I do." Belle faced Danielle. "Have you gotten any new books lately?"

"I got a new book on horses!"

"That's wonderful. You'll have to come to the library soon and show it to me."

Belle addressed both of the brunette's. "What can I do for you ladies?"

It was Regina who answered on their behalf. "We were hoping to speak with your husband today, actually."

"He's not here," Belle said. "Rumple and Gideon are spending the day together. Perhaps there's something that I can help you with?"

"We're looking for my mom," Danielle said.

"Oh," Belle's eyes widened. "You are?"

"It would seem," said Regina. "That Danielle's long lost mother is here in town. We were hoping that Gold would be able to help us identify and locate her?"

"We could try a locator spell," Belle suggested. "Do you have anything of hers?"

"No," Danielle muttered sadly under her breath. Yet, the word was still heard by the women in the room.

"Belle," Regina said. "Could we speak in private for a minute?"

"Of course," Belle answered. "We can talk in the back." Belle turned around and went through the curtain that separated the back of the shop from the front.

Regina kneeled down beside Danielle. "Dear, I'm going to have a quick word with Belle. Wait here for me. okay? Perhaps take a look around the shop?"

"Okay," Danielle said quietly.

The older brunette gave Danielle a small smile before getting up and following Belle. When they were out of earshot, Regina spoke to the woman with auburn hair.

"I know who Danielle's mother is. Well, I'm pretty sure I know."

"Who?" Belle asked.

"Me."

Regina's one worded answer made Belle's eyes go wide. "You?" Belle was astonished. "Wait," she said. "How long were you and Robin together?"

The mayor could see the librarian calculating numbers in her head. "She isn't Robin Hood's. I think she's Daniel's."

"The stable boy you fell in love with?"

"Yes," said Regina. "The very same."

"Alright," Belle said. "I think you should start from the begging and explain."

So, that's what Regina did. She told Belle about the similarities shared between Daniel and Danielle. Their blue eyes and crooked smiles. Their infinite love of horses and their sense of adventure. Regina explained about how Danielle had magic and was extremely powerful. She told Belle that Zelena had brought up that the girl looked a lot like the mayor. Regina had to agree. They looked too much alike for it to just be a mere coincidence.

"How can I help?" Belle asked after Regina finished.

"I don't remember giving birth to her. I don't even remember being pregnant. Do you have anything here that could restore my memories?"

Belle thought for a moment. "I'm not sure," Belle said. "Memory spells can be dangerous. Rumple would know more than me."

Regina frowned. She should've known it wouldn't be that simple. Nothing for her ever was. Belle noticed the frown on Regina's face.

"I do think I can still help you."

"How?"

Belle held up one finger, signaling Regina to give her one moment. The brunette then started to look through a pile of worn out books. When she found the one that she was seeking, Belle quickly flipped to the page she wanted. She handed the book to Regina.

"It's a spell," Belle explained. "It's kind of like a magical blood test. You'll need a drop of your blood and Danielle's for it to work."

Regina quickly skimmed over the spell. Well, it was more of a potion and it was simple enough. "I have most of these ingredients in my vault. All I need is my blood and Danielle's."

"Luckily," Belle said. "You'll only need a drop from each of you. We can get them now if you'd like?"

"Alright," said Regina. Belle found to empty vials and handed them to Regina.

"Danielle's blood and yours will need to be separate vials until they are mixed with the rest of the ingredients."

Regina pulled the cork of one of the vials. "Do have a needle, Belle?"

"Yes," Belle said. "I'm pretty sure there's a threading needle around here somewhere...Oh! Here it is." Belle stood in front of Regina and held up the needle. She held out her hand. "May I?" Regina placed her hand, palm up, in Belle's hand. Belle took the threading needle and pricked Regina's finger with it. She then took the open vial from the mayor and squeezed a drop of blood into the vial. Regina put the cork back on and slipped the vial into her coat pocket.

"Now," said Belle. "All you need is Danielle's blood."

"Right."

Belle sensed Regina's hesitancy. "Regina? Is everything alright?"

"Danielle doesn't know that I suspect I'm her mother." Regina told Belle in a whisper. "What if she doesn't want anything to do with me if those suspicions come to fruition?" Self-sabotage. That had always been Regina's fatal flaw. Already, she was imagining the worst. Belle placed her hands on the older woman's shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. Sometimes it still surprised her that she and Regina were friends, but it was a pleasant surprise.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there, but first, you have to find out for certain if you are her mother."

Regina gave the librarian a grateful smile and thanked Belle before she returned to the front of the shop. She found Danielle peering through one of the display cases.

"Danielle," said Regina. "Can you come here, please?"

Danielle walked forward to meet the older brunette. "Yes Regina?"

Regina showed the young girl the spell book. "This book," Regina explained. "Contains a spell that will be able to tell us who your mother is."

"It does?" Danielle looked skeptically at the book.

"Yes," Regina said. "But I need your help for the spell to work. I need a drop of your blood. Just a small drop dear."

"And then you'll be able to find out who my mom is?"

"If the spell works, then yes."

Danielle thought about it for a moment. She already knew who her mom was. Danielle knew that Regina was her mother. She wanted to tell her so badly, but she couldn't take the risk that Regina wouldn't believe her. Regina had to discover the truth on her own.

"Okay," Danielle said at last. "I'll help."

Regina gave Danielle an encouraging smile and held the girls hand in her own. She warned Danielle that it would hurt some when she pricked her finger, but Danielle was a trooper and put on a brave face. After the needle pricked Danielle's finger, Regina squeezed a drop of blood into the second vial. Regina put the cork on the vial and slipped it in her coat pocket. Right next to the other vial.

"Thank you, Danielle."

"You're welcome, Regina."

"In order for me to do this spell Danielle, I have to go to my vault. I have many magical items there that could be dangerous, so I need for you to stay here with Belle. Okay?"

Danielle agreed to stay with Belle. She like the librarian. Belle was really nice. Regina thanked Belle for her help before she left the shop. When Regina left, she did not head for the cemetery. There was somewhere else that Regina needed to go first.

Regina found herself on the door of the Nolan home. She was glad that Snow and David had finally moved out of that cramped loft. Their new house was charming; for lack of a better term. Regina rang the door bell and waited patiently for one of the Charmings to answer. It wasn't long before David answered the door.

"Regina? What are you doing here?"

"I need to speak to Snow," Regina explained. "Is she here?"

"Yes, but uh...," The prince turned his head away to look over his shoulder. Regina wondered what he was looking at. "Now, isn't really a good time."

"David? What's going on?"

David opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of Emma's voice. Emma? What was she doing here?

"It's okay, Dad. You can let Regina in?"

The blonde man waved Regina in. He stepped aside to let her through before closing the door behind her. When they were inside, Regina and David walked down the small entry hall and came into view of the living room. The mayor didn't take the time to observe the decor, because her eyed immediately focused on the teary eyed blonde. Snow was sitting on the couch and Emma was laid out with her head on her mother's lap. The blonde woman's face was tear stained and her eyes were red and puffy. When Emma saw Regina she lifted herself up into a sitting position.

"Hey, Regina."

"Emma? What's wrong?" Regina took in her friend's appearance. She looked utterly heartbroken.

"Don't worry about it," Emma said through her tears. "What's going on?"

Regina looked at Emma with concern, but she didn't push. She knew that when Emma was ready, she would share with her.

"I came to ask your mother for a favor, but if it's a bad time..."

"No, no it's fine," Emma said. Clearly trying to down play the situation."I'll just let the two of you talk."

"Are you sure?" Snow asked her daughter.

"Yeah," Emma softly said. "I'm just going to go upstairs with Neal."

She got up from the couch and walked up the stairs to where her baby brother's nursery was. Snow watched her ascend before she faced Regina.

"So, Regina," Snow said. "What can I do you for?"

"It's a long story. I'll explain on the way to my vault."

"Your vault?"

"Like I said it's a long story, but you'll just have to trust me."

"Okay," said Snow. "I'll help you."

"You will?"

"Of course I will. You're family."

Snow White got up from the couch and she and Regina walked out of the house. Snow suggest that they take her car to the cemetery. As they were leaving, Regina thought about something she had noticed when she was inside the Nolan home.

Emma wasn't wearing her engagement ring.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi everybody! Welcome back to the story. SPOILERS! This is the chapter in which Emma and Hook break up. If you are reading this and are a CS shipper please know that my intent is not to bash on the ship of Hook's character. All this is just for the story. Also, there will be plenty of Regina and Snow feels in this chapter. They are seriously my brotp! Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or the characters (except Danielle)**

Chapter 10

On their way to the vault, Regina told Snow about how she thought that Danielle was her daughter. And that she had a way to find out for sure.

"I'm guessing," Snow said when Regina finished. "That this is a magical method. Why do you need me?"

Regina looked at her former enemy. "It's really more for...moral support." She answered softly. Snow White smiled at her ex-stepmother. They had come so far in their relationship. Three years ago, if someone had told Snow that she and Regina would be friends and that Regina would come to her for help concerning Daniel, Snow might of laughed in their face. Who would have ever thought they would consider each other family. Regina saw the smile on Snow's face. "You're not about to give a hope speech are you?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "I don't constantly give hope speeches, Regina?"

"No," Regina agreed. "Just every ten minutes." Snow chuckled at Regina's sassiness. Something's would never change.

"I'm really glad that you came to me Regina."

From the passenger seat, Regina smiled with gratitude. She had been on a roller coaster of emotions lately. With everything that had transpired in the past few days, old memories of her Daniel were resurfacing. Memories of love and happiness that had been lost in a sea of grief and anger. She had mourned Daniel for years and was so caught up in finding her happy ending with Robin Hood that Regina was still in love with Daniel. From the day they met, Daniel and Regina had a special connection. They knew that a love between the two of them would be costly and dangerous, but their hearts called out to each other. Regina's heart still called out to him, even though he was long gone from this world.

Snow noticed that the mayor had become lost in her own mind. "Regina?" She asked. "Is there something that you would like to talk about?"

Tears filled Regina's eyes. "I was just thinking," She said. She took a deep breath to steady herself before continuing. "I was just thinking about Daniel. About how much I miss him. How much I still love him. It's been so long since he died. Over thirty years and after all this time I don't think I ever fell out of love with him."

"Oh, Regina," Snow said. "Daniel was your first taste of true love. A love like that is not something that can be forgotten. He will live in your heart every day. You just have to hold on to all of the good moments. And never forget, that Daniel loved you. With all of his heart."

"How do you know?"

"I could see it when he looked at you. It was written clear as day on his face, even to a ten year old."

"Snow?" Regina asked. "May I share something with you?"

"Of course."

"When Henry was little," Regina started her story. "He started asking questions about his father. Who was he? Why wasn't he around? I told him that is dad was Daniel. I told Henry that is father loved him immensely and that he wasn't here because he was in a better place, but he was always watching over Henry."

"I think that's a beautiful story."

By now, this tears were falling freely. "Daniel would've loved Henry. He would have been a good father."

When Regina had finished speaking, the women had arrived at the cemetery. Snow turned the car off and took hold of Regina's hand.

"Henry and Daniel would've loved each other."

Snow spoke from her heart. She truly believed that they would've been like two peas in pod. "Come on. Let's go find out if you have a daughter."

Regina and Snow White were inside Regina's vault. Snow sat out of the way and watched Regina mix potion ingredients into a black caldron. Regina worked in silence. That is until curiosity got the better of her.

"Is everything alright with Emma?" Regina never did know how to beat around the bush. Snow was startled by the sudden and unexpected question. However, she quickly recovered.

"Emma is...dealing with some recently discovered epiphanies."

"She didn't have her ring on her finger."

Snow thought about what she should say and realized it would be best if she didn't. "I really think that you should talk to Emma about all of this, Regina."

The mayor could see that her former step-daughter wasn't going to say anything else. So, for the time being, Regina would let it go. Besides Snow was right. Regina should talk to Emma herself. She went back to working on the potion in silence. As Regina continued to mix potion ingredients, Snow thought about earlier that day when Emma had shown up on her doorstep.

*Flashback*

David and Snow had finally managed to put Neal down for an afternoon nap, when the front doorbell rang. Snow White answered the door and was floored by what was on the other side; a distraught Emma.

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"We broke up," Emma said through her tears.

Snow White ushered her daughter inside the house. She lead the blonde woman to the living room. David saw them when they entered the room.

"Emma?" David asked. "What's happened? Is Henry alright?"

"No, Dad. Henry's fine," Emma said. "It's about Killian."

"Come on sweetheart," Snow said. "Let's sit down and you can tell us what happened."

The three of them sat on the coach with Emma sandwiched between her parents. After a few moments of sobbing and being held by her parents, Emma lunched into her story. She told her parents about how she'd been having second thoughts on marrying Killian and that she had noticed that he had been drinking more than usual. So, she scheduled a session with Archie. Emma and Killian had met with Archie in his office earlier today. They not only talked about Hook's drinking, but also, they talked about Emma constantly being at work. The more they talked, the more Emma realized they were right. Ever since Emma and Hook had gotten engaged, Emma had spent every possible minute at the station. The big question was, why? Hook and Emma didn't have the answer; not at first anyway. The discussion got intense and they argued and yelled at each other. Archie made sure that things didn't get out of hand, but he understood that it was important for the couple to release their pent up emotions. When everything that needed to be said was said and done, Emma and Hook got their answer. Emma still felt guilty. How many times had she promised Regina that she would help the brunette find her happy ending? How many times had Emma failed to deliver on those promises? After all, Emma had asked Regina and Hood to follow her to the Underworld. A question that led to a chain of events that ended with the death of Emma's best friend's soul mate.

For a short time, Regina and Emma had been in the same boat. Both had lost the men they loved. Then Hook had rejoined the land of the living. And while Emma had been overjoyed, there had been a voice whispering in her head. Why only Hook? Who was Fate to decide that Emma got a happy ending? Because she was a hero? Had Regina not proven herself among the heroes, time and time again? Why should Fate treat her best friend so poorly, while Emma herself has dealt the upper hand? The questions repeated themselves over and over in Emma's mind. Emma's heart began to ache for her friend. She felt so guilty, but Hook was so happy that they had a new chance at a future together. So, Emma hid away her guilt, but she also hid herself at work. Hook had noticed that Emma had distanced herself ever since he proposed. However, he could not get through to her or get her to open up. So, frustrated and angry, Hook fell back on old habits. After everything that needed to be said had been said, Hook and Emma looked at each other. A look of understanding past between them. Their relationship had taken an unhealthy turn and it was time to end it before something disastrous happened. Emma slipped the engagement ring off of her finger and handed it to Hook.

"I'm sorry, Killian. It's for the best."

The pirate sighed but he agreed with her.

"Perhaps in the end, we just weren't meant to be."

With those final words, Hook left Dr. Hopper's office. Emma stayed behind to gather her thoughts. Archie advised her to not shut people out and to let her friends and family help her. And so, Emma went to see her parents.

*End Flashback*

"Snow," Regina's voice broke through Snow White's mind. "Snow. Did you hear what I said?"

"What?" Snow snapped out of her train of thought. "Oh, I'm sorry Regina, I must have gotten lost in thought." She explained. "What was it that you said?"

"I said that the potion is nearly ready. I just have to add the drops of blood."

Snow stood next to Regina as the sorceress first dropped her blood into the caldron and then Danielle's. As soon as Danielle's blood mixed with the potion, the liquid turned into a lavender liquid. Regina grabbed one of the empty vials she had lying around her vault and using a ladle she poured the potion in to it.

"Now what?" Snow asked.

"Now," Regina said. "We wait for the liquid to settle. It will take a few minutes."

"How will we know if..." Snow trailed off. Regina knew what the woman was trying to say.

"If the liquid turns black, Danielle is not my daughter. If it turns clear..." Regina's voice broke. "Snow? What will I do if she is my daughter? I don't know what to do. I feel so lost." A lone tear fell down Regina's cheek.

"Come on," Snow said. "Let's sit down."

When the women sat, Snow wrapped her arm around Regina's shoulder and the older woman rested her head on the younger woman's shoulder.

"Regina," Snow started to say. "Whatever the results may be, you are going to be fine. And no matter what, you will not be alone."

"I'm scared, Snow."

Snow White gave a small smile. "You know, a wise young woman once told me 'the only way to overcome fear is to face it."

Regina softly chuckled. She had been the one who had given Snow that advice on the day they met. "That's seems like another life time ago."

"In a way it was. So much has happened since then, but we got through all of it. You got through it and you'll get this too. No matter what the results are."

"You're right."

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I am not repeating that."

Snow chuckled. For a little while longer the women sat together. Regina found comfort in the presence of her friend.

"You know," Snow said. "I think we'll be able to find out the results now. Do you want take a look?"

Regina took a shaky breath.

"It's alright, Regina. Remember, you are not alone."

Regina nodded her head and looked down at the vial in her hand. She than looked back up and looked Snow in the eyes.

"It's clear."

 **A/N: I know the CS break up seems a little glossed over, but more will be revealed in the coming chapters. Be patient and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Regina stared down at the vial in her hand. The vial which contained a clear liquid that just changed Regina's life. Regina had a daughter. A daughter she didn't even remember having. She had so many questions. Why didn't Regina have any memories of being pregnant? What happened to her memories? Why did she give up her baby? Surely Regina wouldn't have given up her only connection to Daniel. Unless, that was exactly why she gave up the child. Perhaps the baby had been too big of a reminder of the love she lost. Of course Regina wouldn't know that for sure until she got her memories back. The only person in town who could possibly restore her memories was Gold. Regina would have to pay him a visit.

Snow held her friend and let Regina work through her emotions. She knew that her former step-mother had a lot going through her mind. Snow knew from experience what it was like to be reunited with a long lost child. A child she didn't even remember having. Snow knew that Regina was resilient and she would make it through this. Regina would be a great mom to that little girl. She already was a great mom to Henry.

"Regina," Snow began to say. "Would you like to share what's on your mind?"

The older woman sighed. "I don't even know where to start," she said. "I've got so many questions."

Snow stayed silent and waited patiently for Regina to continue.

"I don't even remember being pregnant. Much less having a baby. Why would I give her up in the first place?"

"Regina," said Snow. "May I ask you a question?"

The mayor nodded her head yes.

"Is," Snow started to say, but then stopped. She took a breath and tried again. "Do you know if Daniel's the father?"

Regina stayed silent for a moment. "Yes," she answered Snow. "I believe so."

"But, how did this happen? I mean I know how this happened, but I mean..."

Regina chuckled lightly at the woman.

"Yes," she told Snow. "I know what you mean."

The mayor sat up and turned to face Snow White, so that she was facing the other woman.

"Snow," Regina said. "Before you and I met, Daniel and I had a... tryst."

Snow raised an eyebrow at Regina. The mayor rolled her eyes at the knowing look on Snow White's face.

"Whip that look off Snow."

The school teacher chuckled.

"Sorry Regina. Please, continue."

"Anyway, I'm certain that was the night that," Regina paused to take a deep and steadying breath. "That Danielle would have been conceived."

Snow listened intently to Regina.

"There is one thing I'm wondering Regina."

"What would that be?"

"If you were pregnant when you married my father," Snow explained. "Then why is it I have no memory of you having a baby?"

Regina shrugged her shoulder.

"It's possible that whatever happened to my memories happened to your memories, as well. Or..." Regina trailed off.

"Or what?"

"Or you never knew about the pregnancy in the first place."

"How could I have not known?"

"Perhaps I used magic to hide my pregnancy."

"But why would you..."

Regina cut Snow off by taking her hand.

"Snow. I know that you loved your father dearly, but my marriage was to Leopold was far from a happy one. And there are some things that I wish to protect you from. I don't want to tarnish your father's memory for you. And I wouldn't have wanted my child to be a prisoner with me."

Snow White gave a watery smile.

"For a long time I saw my father with rose colored eyes. I know now that you were unhappy and I'm sorry you were so miserable. And I'm so very sorry."

"You cannot be held responsible for the actions of your father, Snow. However, I appreciate and accept your apology."

Snow smiled once again and gave Regina's hand a light squeeze.

"Now, let's focus on your daughter," Snow's smile got wider. "Regina, you have a daughter!"

Regina gave a smile in return.

"Yeah, I know. I'm still trying to wrap my head around that. What am I going to do?"

"You need to talk to her. Get to know her. The two of you have a lot of catching up to do."

Regina agreed with Snow.

"Danielle is with Belle at the moment at Gold's shop. I suppose I should tell her the news. Will you come with me?"

"I would love to, but I really think that you and Danielle should spend some time figuring things out yourselves."

The women left the vault and Snow drove Regina to the pawnshop. After she was dropped off, Regina waved good-bye to Snow as she drove away. Regina entered the shop and saw Danielle and Belle looking at the pages of a book. The two giggled at the words on the page. The mayor smiled at the sweet scene before her.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Danielle looked up from the book when she heard the sound of Regina's voice. The young girl smiled brightly when she saw the woman.

"Regina," Danielle ran towards the brunette woman. "You're back!"

Danielle wrapped her arms around the woman. Regina kneeled down and returned the hug. She held the girl tightly. This was her daughter. She was Daniel's daughter. Their long lost little girl returned.

"Hello, Danielle. I missed you."

Danielle giggled.

"You were only gone for a couple of ours!"

Regina smiled widely at the child.

"Nonetheless, I still missed you."

Regina stood up and Belle walked over to the pair.

"So Regina," the librarian said. "Did it work?"

Belle didn't specify what she meant, but Regina understood anyway.

"Yes," Regina answered "It worked."

"Did what work?" Danielle asked

Regina faced the young child and gave a light smile. She kneeled in front of Danielle.

"Danielle," Regina started to explain. "I've found out you your mother is."

The brunette child's demeanor became nervous all of the sudden. She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes widened in slight panic.

"You know who she is?"

Regina looked up at Belle.

"Belle," she said. "Would you mind giving us a minute?"

Belle nodded her head.

"Of course. I'll be in the back if you need me."

The librarian left the front room. Regina faced Danielle once more.

"Dear, are you alright?"

"I'm a little nervous," Danielle told her truthfully.

Regina was spoke honestly to Danielle.

"I'm nervous myself," Regina said. The brunette woman combed her fingers through the girl's curls. "I'm going to tell you who your mother is and it might seem hard to believe."

Danielle waited nervously for the next words that would come out of Regina's mouth.

"Danielle," Regina said softly. "I'm your mother."

The brunette child remained silent and stared at Regina. Now, it was Regina's turn to be nervous.

"Please say something Danielle."

What Danielle said next would stun Regina. Perhaps more than anything else.

"I know."

Regina's eyes went wide and her mouth fell open in shock.

"You... you," Regina stuttered over her words. "You know. B...B...But, I don't understand. Wh...What do you mean you know?"

Danielle stared down at the floor.

"I have dream visions," Danielle whispered so softly that Regina almost didn't hear her. "They show me the past."

The little girl looked back up at the older brunette.

"I saw you give me up when I was a baby. I saw your face."

Regina got a bit more nervous. What else did this child know?

"Danielle, what else did these dream visions show you?"

Danielle thought about her next words carefully.

"I saw what happened to my daddy. I know that he's gone

Regina swallowed thickly.

"I am so sorry you had to see that, sweetheart."

"That's how I got my name you know."

The mayor tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Danielle smiled sheepishly at her new found mother.

"In one of my dream visions," the girl explained. "I heard you call my daddy Daniel. When I learned his name, I decided to name myself Danielle. After Daddy."

Regina couldn't stop the watery smile that crossed her face. Daniel's heart would have swelled with happiness if he could hear their daughter call him "Daddy."

"I couldn't have come with a more perfect name."

Danielle smiled back. Regina was silent for a moment. She thought about what else Danielle may have saw in her dream visions. Was it possible that Danielle knew about her dark past?

"Sweetheart, is there anything else that you saw in your visions? Anything about me?"

The blue eyed child nodded her head.

"What else did you see, Danielle?"

"I saw you as the Evil Queen."

Tears spilled from Regina's eyes. Her greatest fear was being rejected by her child because of her dark and evil past.

"Danielle," Regina said with heavy emotion in her voice. "I am so, so sorry that you had to witness me such terrible things. And I'll understand it if you never want to see me again, but you should know that I am not that person anymore..."

What Danielle did next, shocked Regina. The girl lunged forward, wrapped her arms around Regina's neck and hugged the woman. Regina's arms stayed at her sides because she was too surprised to return the hug. Danielle buried her face in the crook of her long lost mother's neck.

"You're right. I did see you do terrible things, but I also saw terrible things be done to you. I saw you get your heartbroken, time and time again. I saw you work hard to redeem yourself and I know that you've changed. I know you've changed, Momma."

Danielle's words brought a fresh wave of tears to Regina's eyes. She wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close. The reunited mother and daughter held each other tightly. Regina still had many questions, but for now she was going to cherish this moment. Holding the daughter of Daniel, she never thought she could have.

 **A/N: Regina knows Danielle is her daughter! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. P.S. My birthday is on the 8th and reviews would be the best gift! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello readers! Sorry for the wait you guys and thank you for reading. I hope that you are enjoying the story! Also, please be sure check out my other story "Impractical Hearts." Now, on with chapter 12!**

Chapter 12

After Snow and Regina left the Charming house, Emma decided to make a phone call. She looked through her speed dial for the number that she wanted to call. It wasn't hard to find. After all, it was the third number in her speed dial. Right after Henry and Regina's numbers. Emma hit the dial, lifted the phone to her ear and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Emma's voice come out in a broken sob. "Zelena."

"Emma?" Zelena said. "Are you crying? Are you alright?"

Emma wiped away the tears from her cheek.

"To be completely honest, no I'm not alright," Emma answered. "I was wondering if I could come over and talk?"

"Of course, just magic on over."

Emma told Zelena that she would be over in a minute. The blonde let her dad know that she was going to see Zelena. After that, Emma teleported herself over to the large white mansion on Mifflin Street. Emma appeared in the living room. Where she saw Zelena curled up on one of the couches with Robin in her lap. They were "reading" a touch and feel baby book. Though Robin seemed more fascinated by the textures than the words. Zelena looked up when Emma appeared.

"Hey," Emma barely whispered.

Zelena frowned at the blonde's tear stained face.

"Emma, what happened?"

"It's kind of a long story."

Zelena patted the spot on the couch next to her. Emma sat down. The moment she did, Robin looked up from her book. The baby girl smiled and made babbling noises. Robin stretched out chubby hands to Emma. Emma smiled at the baby and lifted Robin up and into her arms. She raised the baby girl above her head and blew raspberries on Robin's tummy. Robin released a fit of giggles which caused Emma to chuckle. Emma sat Robin her lap so that the baby was facing Zelena. Robin smiled up at her mother, looking very pleased with herself for making Emma laugh.

"Okay Emma," Zelena said. "Tell me what's going on."

Emma took a deep breath.

"Killian and I ended our engagement," Emma said. "We're no longer seeing each other."

"Oh Emma," Zelena's voice was filled with sympathy. "I'm so sorry."

Zelena had never really liked Hook to begin with, but her friend had been in love with him so Zelena kept her mouth shut.

"It was for the best. Our relationship had become unhealthy for the both of us," said Emma. "Doesn't make it any easier. I loved Killian very much and a part of me always will."

Zelena nodded her head.

"I can understand that," Zelena told Emma. "When I sacrificed Hades I knew I was doing the right thing, saving my sister. However, there will always be a part of me that will remember the love we shared."

Emma's head nodded in agreement. Zelena reached over and squeezed Emma's hand.

"I'm going to make you a cup of hot chocolate. Then you are going to tell me everything."

Zelena stood up from her spot on the couch and left the living room. The redhead walked into the kitchen. She got out the hot cocoa mix and warmed up a mug of milk. As Zelena worked in the kitchen, Emma sat in the living room with Robin. She bounced the baby girl on her knee. Robin already had a full head of ginger hair. The baby girl was very fascinated by Emma's long blonde curls. Robin clutched the hair in her chubby fist. Emma smiled down at Robin. Since Emma had been spending more time with Zelena, the sheriff had spent more time with Robin. The baby had quickly taken a liking to Emma. Zelena returned a few minutes later with a warm mug of hot chocolate. She handed the mug over to Emma and scooped up Robin in her arms. Zelena placed her daughter in the baby swing and took a seat on the couch again.

"You remembered the cinnamon," Emma said.

Zelena smiled.

"Of course," she said. "It's your favorite. Now, tell me everything."

Zelena listened intently to Emma as the blonde told her what had happened between Emma and Hook. Emma opened up to Zelena about the guilt she had been feeling ever since Hook had come back from the Underworld. The guilt had dwindled for a time, but then it had doubled when Hook proposed. Because Emma had never properly dealt with her guilt, it had boiled over and effected her relationship with Killian. Emma and Hook had had a lot of trouble with communication in the past and they never handled their issues. And their issues had eventually exploded and hurt other people. Emma apologized profusely to Zelena for the incident at the station. Zelena accepted the apology, but was also quick to reassure Emma that Robin was fine and that Emma had no reason to apologize. After Emma had finished telling her story fresh tears fell from her eyes. Zelena reached over and wrapped Emma in a hug. She remembered all too well how it felt to have your heartbroken. Zelena rested her chin on top of Emma's head. The Savior was a strong willed woman, but sometimes even she needed to take off her armor. When Emma pulled away, Zelena asked her a question.

"Does anybody else know about your and Hook's separation?"

"Just my parents," Emma answered. "And Archie."

Zelena nodded.

"I'm guessing you haven't talked to Regina, yet."

Emma shrugged her shoulders.

"Haven't gotten the chance."

"Emma," Zelena slightly chided. "Regina is your best friend. And you feel guilty because you blame yourself for her tragic ending with Robin Hood. If you don't talk to her you're going to regret it."

Emma sniffled.

"I hate it when you're right."

Zelena gave a small smile and stood up from the couch.

"I'll be right back."

Zelena left the room and returned a moment later with a box of tissues. She handed the tissues over to Emma.

"Thank you, Zelena."

"You're welcome."

Zelena sat back down. Before Emma and Zelena could continue on with their conversation the two women heard the sound of the front door opening. Emma turned around to see Regina enter the house with the little girl from the station. Danielle, Emma remembered the girl's name. Regina came into the living room and sensed that there was something awry. Emma's puffy eyes were also a key indicator. This was the second time today that Regina had walked in on Emma crying. There is definitely something going on with the blonde.

"Danielle," Regina said. "Why don't you go upstairs to your room, alright?"

Danielle nodded her head yes and rushed up the stairs. She was an intuitive child and could sense that the adults needed to talk. Regina walked further into her living room. She sat on the couch across from the one that Zelena and Emma sat on.

"Anyone want to fill me in on what's going on?"

Emma opened her mouth, but no words came out. She was unsure of where to start. She couldn't find the right words.

"It's okay Emma," Zelena encouraged. "Just talk to her."

If Regina wasn't concerned before, she definitely was now.

"Talk to me about what?"

Emma looked Regina straight in the eyes.

"Killian and I are no longer together."

Regina's brown eyes widened.

"Oh, Emma. I'm so sorry," Regina said. "What happened?"

Emma quickly told Regina about what had happened with Hook at the sheriff's station. She told Regina how the pirate had stormed in and accused Zelena of putting Emma under a spell. The accusation had led to Hook and Emma getting into a violent argument. Which resulted in Robin getting cut by a piece of glass.

"What!" Regina shrieked.

Zelena was quick to calm her sister down.

"Robin is fine, Regina. I promise. Emma healed her with magic."

Regina calmed back down after finding out that her niece was alright.

"Did anything else happen at the station that I should know about?" Regina asked.

Emma and Zelena glanced at one another. The looks did not go unnoticed by Regina.

"What? What happened?"

Emma continued the story and told Regina about how Killian had grabbed her arm with his hooked hand. When Emma had yanked her hand back, the hook had cut into the flesh of her bicep. Emma removed her jacket to show Regina her arm wrapped in gauze.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" Regina asked.

"I tried," Emma said. "I just couldn't."

Regina walked over and sat next to Emma and asked if she could see the wound. After receiving the blonde's permission, she removed the gauze and inspected the cut. She waved her hand over the wound and it disappeared. Vanished, as if it had never been there.

"Thanks," said Emma.

"No problem," Regina said. "Is the fight the reason that you and Hook separated?"

"After we had that fight, Killian and I went to see Archie. We found out our problems had deeper roots than we thought," Emma answered.

"it's no

"Killian and I were never good at communicating. We kept things from each other, so we never worked out our issues. One of those issues being my guilty conscience."

"Guilty of what?" Regina asked

"I've felt guilty ever since Killian returned from the Underworld and Robin Hood..."

Emma's voice trailed off. She knew that Regina understood.

"Emma," Regina said. "I never blamed you for Robin Hood's death."

"It's not only that," Emma said. "I promised you that I would help you find your happy ending. It's been over a year since I made that promise and I haven't done a very good job of keeping it."

Regina looked her blonde friend in the eyes.

"Emma," said Regina. "You made good on your promise long before you ever made it. Because of you, I have my son. Because of you, the people in this town gave me a chance. Emma you never let me give up on myself. I've got a great life."

"Do you really mean that Regina?"

"Well, somebody to sleep next to at night wouldn't be a terrible thing."

Emma playfully shoved Regina, who chuckled.

"Yes Emma. I really mean it."

"Thank you, Regina."

"No Emma, thank you," Regina said. "And I'm sorry about you and Hook."

"Thanks."

The three women sat together in silence until Zelena broke it.

"So Regina," Zelena said. "What did you and Danielle get up to today?"

"Interesting that you should ask," Regina said. "We found out who Danielle's mother is."

"Really? Who?" Emma asked.

"Me," Regina said.

"I knew it!"

"What!?"

Zelena and Emma shouted at the same time.

"I was surprised to," the mayor said. "Believe me."

"Who's her father?" Emma asked.

"Daniel."

"Your stable boy?"

Regina nodded her head yes.

"Can you believe it? I have a long lost daughter."

"I've seen a lot of weird stuff ever since I came to this town," Emma said. "But you having a long lost kid is definitely in the top five." Emma joked.

Both Regina and Zelena smiled. They were glad to see Emma in lighter spirits.

"What did Danielle say when you told you?" Zelena asked.

"She already knew."

Regina told Zelena and Emma about Danielle's dream visions and how they had shown Danielle who her mother is and what had happened to her father.

"Wow," Zelena said. "Dream visions is some powerful magic."

"Yes it is," Regina agreed. "However, we'll talk about that later. Henry should be home soon. Emma, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love too. I'll even help you make dinner."

Emma followed Regina into the kitchen. The two women got started on making dinner and waited for their son to return home.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Zelena was helping Emma sat the dinner table when Henry walked through the manor's front door.

"Hey," the teenager called out. "Is anybody else home?"

"In the dining room, Henry," Zelena called back. Henry followed the sound of his aunt's voice. He went into the dining room and found Zelena and his blonde mother, finishing setting up place setting at the table.

"Hi, Ma," Henry said. "I didn't know that you were coming over for dinner."

"Well, it was kind of a last minute invite," Emma said. "I figured you wouldn't mind, kid."

Henry smiled. "Dinner with my two favorite moms and my favorite aunt," he said. "Of course I don't mind."

Robin, who was sitting in her high chair, starting to fuss. Henry approached her and when he got closer the baby reached her hands up to him. He lifted the baby girl from the high chair.

"Don't worry, Robin. I didn't forget about you," Henry said. "Dinner with my favorite little cousin will be the best part of the night."

Emma and Zelena smiled at their children interacting with each other. Emma leaned over to whisper to Zelena.

"Is it weird that I keep forgetting that your kid and my kid are cousins?"

"Not at all," Zelena whispered back. "With all of the strange family ties in this town, it's a wonder anyone can keep them all straight."

"You've got a point there, Zelena."

"Hey, Ma," Henry interrupted their silent conversation. "Where's Mom?"

"Your mom is in the kitchen, kid," Emma said. "Why don't you go see if she needs any help?"

"Sure." Henry set Robin back in her high chair. He walked into the kitchen and found his mom taking a pot roast out of the oven. He waited for his brunette mother to set the roast on the stove top before making himself known.

"Hey, Mom," Henry said. "Dinner smells great."

Regina turned around when she heard the familiar sound of her son's voice. The mayor smiled at the teenage boy.

"Thank you, Henry."

"Do you need any help with anything?" The teenager asked his mom. Regina's eyes did a quick sweep of the kitchen.

"No, I don't believe so. I pretty much have all the food prepared. Your mother and aunt have set the table set," Regina said "Oh, I know. You can go upstairs and get Danielle. The two of you can wash up for dinner."

"Sure. I can do that," Henry said. "So, Danielle is still staying here?"

"Yes," Regina arched one of her eyebrows. "Is that an issue?"

"No! Not at all," Henry was quick to say. "She's really cool. I was just curious about how long she'll be staying here."

"Well, Henry. Danielle will most likely be moving in permanently."

"Really?" Henry asked. "Why? Are you like, adopting her or something?"

"Or something...," Regina said vaguely. "It's a long story, Henry. And I promise that I will explain everything at dinner. "

Henry did not know what it was about Danielle that his mother wanted to tell him, but he could tell it was big.

"Alright," Henry said. "I'll go get Danielle."

Henry left the kitchen and went upstairs to look for Danielle. He figured that she was in her bedroom. While Henry was upstairs, Regina started bringing the food into the dining room. Regina entered the room and saw Zelena and Emma standing very close to one another and talking amongst themselves. Now, the mayor was no fool. Regina was well aware that her sister and co-mother had developed a close friendship between themselves. The brunette woman had a fleeting thought. She wondered if Emma and Zelena's friendship could grow into something more. Regina brushed that thought to the side. It was a silly notion. Emma just ended a relationship and Regina didn't want Zelena to be some rebound for Emma. Regina set the food was carrying down on the dining room table.

"If you two ladies aren't too busy," Regina said. "I would greatly appreciate some help with the food."

Zelena and Emma halted their conversation. "Sure thing, Regina," Emma said. "Come on, Zelena. Time to put food on the table."

Emma took the ginger woman's hand and together the two women walked into the kitchen to get the rest of the food. While they were in the kitchen, Zelena struck up their previous conversation from the dining room.

"So, Emma. What are you going to tell Henry?" Zelena asked. "You know, in regards to ending your relationship with Hook."

Emma picked up a salad bowl filled with Caesar salad. "Honestly, I don't think I should tell him everything that happened," Emma said. "Hook and Henry were really starting to bond. I don't want to ruin that for Henry."

"Are you going to encourage Hook to stay in Henry's life?"

"I'm not going to encourage it or discourage it," Emma answered. "I know that Hook is going to keep seeing Archie. Just because Hook and I are no longer together, it doesn't mean that he no longer wants to be a good person. He has come so far and he is a good man. Besides, I think Henry is old enough to decide whether or not he wants to spend time with Hook."

Zelena nodded her head. "Ending an engagement is a big deal," Zelena said. "How are you really doing, Emma?"

Emma chewed on her bottom lip before answering Zelena.

"To be completely honest," Emma said. "I think that I'm still processing everything that has happened. But I'm sure I will be alright, given time."

"You are one of the strongest people I know, Emma," the red haired woman said. "If there's anyone that can get through this it's you. And I'm here for you if you need me."

"I appreciate that Zelena. I really do."

Emma and Zelena carried the rest of the food into the dining room and set them on the table. Regina, who was in the room, spoke to them.

"I want to tell Henry about Danielle," Regina said. "Only, I'm not sure how to tell him. Henry's been an only child for fourteen years. How is he going to react to having a new little sister?"

"Regina. Henry's going to be fine," Emma said. "It's not like he's a little kid that constantly craves his mother's attention. I know that you are going to want to spend quality with Danielle. I felt the same way when Henry came into my life. All I wanted to do was get to know my son. Henry will understand that you will want to get to know your daughter."

"Emma is right," Zelena said. Emma raised her eyebrows. "I'm what?"

"There's no way in hell that you're going to get me to bloody say it again," said Zelena. Emma and Regina each cracked a smile.

"Anyway," Zelena continued. "Henry is a good kid good, Regina. Just be honest with him."

Regina nodded her head. "Thank you," she said. "To both of you. Now, I believe we should call the kids down here before dinner gets cold."

Regina began to serve the food onto plates. Zelena prepared some baby food for Robin. And Emma called up the stairs t Henry and Danielle, telling them to come down for dinner. Zelena, Regina, Emma, Henry, Danielle, and baby Robin all sat together around the dinner table.

"I've never had pot roast before," Danielle said. "It's very good." The young girl stuffed her face with a huge bite. Regina smiled at Danielle.

"Thank you, dear," Regina said. "I'm pleased that you like it so much, dear, but please take smaller bites. I don't want you to choke on the food."

"Sorry," Danielle mumbled around a forkful of the roast, making Emma and Zelena chuckled. Danielle may look like a miniature Regina, but she certainly didn't have the older woman's table manners.

"You know, Danielle," Emma said. "I'm willing to bet that there's a lot of food from this realm that you've never tried. Like ice cream."

"What is ice cream?" Danielle asked.

"Ice cream is a magical treat," Emma said. "It's very sweet and cold, but if you eat it too fast it'll give you a headache."

"I want to try some!" Danielle squealed in excitement. Everyone at the table laughed at the child's delight. Even Robin sensed the excitement in the room and clapped her hands together.

"I say that someday in the very near future," Zelena said. "We all go out for a day of ice cream. How does that sound ?"

Danielle's eyes lit up and she faced Regina. "Can we Regina, please?" The child asked. "Can we? Can we?"

Henry joined in on the questioning. "Yeah, Mom. Can we?"

"Well, since the two of you are ganging up on me," Regina joked. "I think it sounds like a splendid idea."

Everyone was pleased and agreed that in a few days they would all go out for ice cream. Dinner continued on in relative peace with only the murmurs of various conversations going on. It stayed that way until Henry spoke up.

"Hey, Mom," Henry said to Regina. "Earlier you said that you wanted to tell me something. Something about Danielle?"

The sound of her name got Danielle's attention. In fact, all of their attention had been drawn to the mayor. They waited in anticipation for Regina to speak.

"You are right, Henry. I do want to talk to you about Danielle."

"Do you want me to go to my room?" Danielle asked.

"No sweetie," Regina said. "You are welcome to stay. Henry, has you are already aware I arranged for Danielle to stay with us until I found her birth mother. Those circumstances have...um...changed."

"How do you mean?" Henry asked.

"I found Danielle's birth mother, but Danielle will not be moving out."

Henry's curiosity had spiked. He liked Danielle and enjoyed having her around, but he wondered why she would be a permanent resident in the Mills household.

"Don't get me wrong," Henry said. "I really like having Danielle here, but why isn't she moving out if you found her mom. Did...did she not want Danielle?"

"No!" Regina's shout was loud and sudden. "No. No, that is not the case at all." Regina looked Danielle in the eyes. "Danielle's, mother wants her very much. More than anything in this world."

Henry was no fool and noticed the eye contact between his mother and the brown haired girl. "Wait a minute," the teen said. "Am I missing something?"

Regina looked at her son. The boy turned young man that she loved so much. "Henry. I'm Danielle's birth mother," Regina said. The fourteen year olds eyes widened and he went slack jawed. Henry began to stutter.

"What...when..how? Wait! I don't want to know how," Henry said. "Mom? Is Danielle really your daughter?"

"Yes Henry. She really is. And I want you to understand that you are not being replaced. I love you very much and nothing could ever change that."

"I know, Mom," Henry said. "I love you too and I don't feel replaced at all. Actually, I think it'll be cool to have a little sister."

"You do?" Regina and Danielle asked at the same time.

"Sure," Henry answered. He faced Danielle. "If any of those kids give you a hard time, just tell them that your big brother will beat them up." Henry beamed at his new sister.

"There will be no beating anyone up," Regina scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," Henry said. When Regina wasn't looking, he winked at Danielle. Danielle giggled.

"Henry, are you sure that you're okay with all of this?" Regina asked. Everyone looked at the teen with concerned expressions.

"Really you guys I'm fine," Henry said. "I'm glad to have a sister. Although, I am who your father is Danielle?"

"My father is Daniel," the blue-eyed girl answered.

"Mom's first love?"

Danielle nodded her head. "That's the one."

"Mom," Henry said. "I didn't know that you and Daniel had a kid."

"Neither did I," Regina said. "Not until I found out about Danielle. It would seem that my memory of her had been erased..."

"Erased memories. That's a twist," Zelena mumbled.

Regina rolled her eyes at her older sister, but didn't stop the smirk from appearing on her lips.

"As I was saying," the mayor continued. "There's a lot that I still don't know, but for now, none of that matters. I'm just grateful to have Danielle in my life now." Regina smiled at Danielle and Danielle beamed back. Dinner continued with happy conversation. Emma decided to wait on telling Henry about her ended engagement with Hook. The kid was happy right now and Emma didn't want to bring down his mood.

After dinner, Henry and Danielle helped Zelena wash the dishes. The sound of water splashing and laughter could be heard coming from the kitchen. Meanwhile, Regina took Robin upstairs for a bath. Emma decided to follow Regina upstairs. Emma watched from the bathroom door as Regina bathed the infant redhead. Robin's hand splashed the water as her aunt held her steady. Regina smiled at the baby. Robin held up one of her bath toys and splashed Regina in the face. Emma burst out laughing and Robin giggled. She splashed around some more.

"Yes," Regina said to Emma. "Please, encourage her."

Emma entered the bathroom and sat down next to Regina. "Sorry. It was funny. Wasn't it, Robin?"

The baby girl giggled and splashed some more. Both Regina and Emma got caught in the splash zone.

"I'll take that as a yes," Emma said.

Regina continued bathing her niece and spoke with Emma. "How are you doing?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that."

"Forgive me for being a concerned friend."

"I'm sorry, Regina. I know that you're just trying to help."

"Yes, I am," Regina said. "So, Emma, how are you doing?"

Emma sighed. "I'm a little nervous to go back to my place. Hook's suppose to be there, packing up all of his things. I don't really want to risk seeing him."

"You can stay here for the night," Regina offered.

"I appreciate that Regina, but I'll just rent a room at Granny's."

"Emma, I insist. You can stay with Zelena in her room."

Emma mauled it over. "Fine. I'll stay the night," Emma finally said. "But only if Zelena agrees to let me bunk with her."

Regina agreed to the conditions and the two of them finished bathing Robin and dressed the infant in her pajamas. The three of them went back down stairs to find Zelena, Henry, and Danielle cleaning the kitchen.

"Alright, Henry and Danielle," Regina said. "It's time for bed. Go up stairs and start getting ready for bed."

Danielle followed Henry up the stairs. Regina handed Robin off to Zelena, who was happy to let Regina stay in her room. The women and the infant went upstairs. Regina and Emma each kissed Henry on either cheek and told him good night. The brunette woman then kissed Danielle on the cheek, tucked her into bed, and wished her sweet dreams. She said good night to Emma and Zelena and went to her bedroom to turn in for the evening. Emma followed Zelena into the ginger's bedroom. Zelena placed Robin in her crib. The baby girl was fast asleep. Zelena and Emma changed into pajamas. Emma borrowed some from Zelena. The blonde and redhead followed Robin's example and fell asleep as soon as their head's hit the pillows of Zelena's bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning, Emma awoke to the sun in her eyes. She squeezed her eyes shut against the blinding sunlight and rolled over. Emma kept her eyes shut, but she felt the presence of another person in the bed with her. She knew that the other person was Zelena. The blonde slowly opened her eyed and peeked up at the woman next to her. Zelena was sitting up against the bed's headboard. Emma noticed that Zelena was cradling a bundle in her arms. The woman with red hair was smiling down at the baby girl in her arms. Upon further inspection, Emma realized that Zelena was breastfeeding Robin. Emma looked up at Zelena's face. The blonde woman's breath caught in her throat. Zelena's red hair looked like polished copper in the light of the morning sun. Her alabaster skin was radiant and her face was free of any makeup. Emma could not see Zelena's eyes, because they were downcast, gazing at her daughter. However, Emma could see the teal blue eyes, vividly, in her mind's eye. And there beauty was otherworldly. Emma's heart fluttered in her chest. Where were these feelings for Zelena coming from? Perhaps, as their friendship grew, these feelings had been growing alongside it. Had Zelena always been so beautiful? Yes, she had been. However, this was a different type of beauty. Zelena had always been strikingly gorgeous. Her sharp features and stunning blue eyes demanded attention. This Zelena in the morning light was beautiful in a different way. Zelena had natural beauty. At this moment her walls were down and she was not hiding behind her wicked facade. Very few people got to experience the real Zelena. The one who just wanted to be a part of something bigger than herself. Emma was one of those lucky few. The blonde had not realized that she had been staring until Zelena spoke up.

"Like what you see dear?"

Emma blinked. Her trance had been broken.

"You knew I was awake."

It was not a question, but a statement. Zelena chuckled softly.

"I could feel you staring at me for the past two minutes," Zelena said. "And you did not answer my question. Did you like what you saw?"

"You're beautiful," The words escaped Emma's lips before she could stop them."Um...I...mean," Emma stuttered over her words. What is going on with her? "You already know that you're beautiful, but you have natural beauty...," Emma groaned. "Ugh. I'm going to stop talking now."

"I'm pretty sure that was a compliment," Zelena said. "So, thank you. Emma, would you mind getting a burp rag for Robin? There should be one in that drawer over there." Zelena pointed with her chin to the indicated drawer.

"Don't mind at all," Emma said as she got up from the bed. She walked over to the drawer and pulled out a burp rag. Emma handed it over to Zelena when the blonde came back to the bed. "Here go, Zelena."

The redhead thanked her. Zelena shift Robin so that she could burp her daughter. Emma sat back down on the bed. The two women sat side by side in comfortable silence. That silence was eventually broken by the sound of Robin's hiccups. Zelena wiped away the spit up from the infant redhead's mouth and chin and then sat her on lap. Robin leaned back against her mother and her big blue eyes wandered around the room. When Robin's eyes landed Emma, she stretched out her hand. Emma chuckled at the grabbing motion that Robin was making.

"Hello, Robin," Emma said. The baby girl took hold of the finger that Emma had held out. "How are you this morning?" Emma smiled and Robin smiled back.

"She likes you," Zelena commented.

Emma looked up from Robin to Zelena. "She is absolutely precious."

The two ladies sat together and played with Robin. They made silly faces and tickled the little baby's tummy. Zelena's bedroom was filled with giggles and laughter. Zelena watched Emma has the blonde laughed. The younger woman was stunning when she was being carefree. Zelena heart fluttered in her chest. For some time now, Zelena had had an inkling of feelings for the younger woman. However, Zelena had pushed those feelings down. Emma was her friend and that was all she would ever be. Right? Still, Zelena couldn't control what her heart wanted. And her heart wanted Emma.

"Emma," Zelena began to say. "I know that you and Hook have only recently split up, but may I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Zelena," Emma said. "You can ask me anything."

"Do you think you'll find love again?"

Emma thought about her answer for a moment before she responded to Zelena's question.

"Yeah, I do think I'll find love again. Someday," Emma said. "To be honest, I hope that someday comes sooner rather than later."

Zelena was surprised by Emma's answer. She did not expect that Emma would be open to love so soon after the end of a relationship.

"Really?" Zelena asked.

"Yes, really. Even though my relationship with Hook ended poorly, I'd like to think that at some point there was real love there. I have come so far and I don't want to close my heart off to love."

Zelena felt a glimmer of hope warm her heart. Someday. Maybe someday, she and Emma could be something more. Zelena watched as Emma continued to play the part of the tickle monster with Robin. The ginger haired woman was moved by the scene. Zelena, Emma, and Robin could make a sweet family. One full of love and hope. Someday.

Regina Mills had left her house early that morning. She would be spending the day in her office, catching up on paperwork. The mayor also had a town council meeting scheduled for the morning. However, Regina would much rather be spending time with her children. Children. Plural. A son and a daughter. That was still baffling to Regina's mind. While she was beyond joyous to have Danielle in her life, it would take some adjustment to mothering two children. Especially a daughter. There had been a reason why Regina had adopted a baby boy. The brunette woman had been afraid that she would be a terrible mother to a little girl. That she would turn out like her mother. Perhaps that had been the reason why Regina had given up Danielle? Regina did not have the answer to that question, but she eager to find those answers sooner rather than later. The mayor of Storybrooke was currently in attendance of a town council meeting. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as one of the council members droned on about a mediocre dilemma. Why Pongo getting loose and tearing up the council man's wife's flower bed was a problem that Regina had to be bored by, she would never know. This was hardly a pressing matter. Regina pulled out her cell phone from her pocket and held it under the table. She opened up her messages and typed a text to Snow White.

R: Snow, would you care to join me for lunch? I have something important I wish to discuss with you.

Regina pressed send. A few minutes later her phone buzzed. She looked at her phone's screen to see that Snow had responded.

S: I'd be delighted to. I'll meet you in your office around 12:30?

R: That would be most doable. Pick up Granny's on the way?

S: Will do. See you then.

Mayor Mills closed her messages and slipped her cell phone back into her pocket. When she focused her attention back to the meeting at hand, she discover that the Pongo matter was still being discussed. Regina rolled her eyes and did not even attempt to hide her annoyance.

"Enough!" Regina said, using her infamous Evil Queen voice. The chatter among the council members ceased. "Now, if there is nothing of significance in which we need to discuss, this meeting is adjourned."

The council members stood up from the table. The meeting had been held in Regina's office. Once the door closed behind the last council member, Regina let out a deep sigh of annoyance. Yes, she would much rather be with her children.

While his brunette mother was at the office and his blonde mother spent a lazy day with his aunt and little cousin, Henry was spending time with his newly discovered little sister. The two children of Regina were curled up on Henry's bed. They were looking through Henry's storybook and bonding over the stories inside. Occasionally, Danielle would elaborate on a story. Adding details that were not written.

"How do you know all of these things about the stories, Danielle?" Henry asked.

"My dream visions," Danielle explained. "Mostly they are about Regina, I mean Mom, but sometimes random people and their stories will appear."

"Still getting used to having a mom, uh?"

"Yeah, but I'm glad that we found each other."

"I am too," Henry said.

Danielle stared up at her new older brother. "Really?"

Henry nodded his head yes. "Of course," the teen said. "And I'm glad to be a big brother. No one is going to mess with my little sister."

The pair of siblings continued to entertain themselves with Henry's storybook. A little while later, the older Mills' child asked the younger Mills' a question.

"Danielle," Henry started to say. "How do your dream visions work anyway?"

The girl with blue eyes shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure, really. I've just always had them and I'm glad that I do. Otherwise, I wouldn't know who I really am. I don't think I would even have a name."

"You got your name from your dad Daniel, right?"

"Yes, that's right," Danielle said. "When I was a very little girl I saw my parents in a dream. It was of the night that my father died. I heard Mom call him Daniel. So I gave myself the name Danielle. In memory of my dad."

Henry let that information sink in. Before he could conjure up a response, Danielle asked him a question. "Did you always know that you were adopted?"

"No, not always," Henry answered. "When I was a little kid I believed that Regina was my biological mother. I had just assumed that I looked like my dad."

"Did you ever ask Mom why you didn't have a dad?"

"Yes, I did."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me that my dad was Daniel."

"What!?"

Henry couldn't help but laugh at Danielle's shocked expression. "Well she never said that Daniel had been a stable boy. And she never said anything about the Enchanted Forest. I remember, once, when I was little it was Father's Day," Henry paused when he saw the look of confusion on Danielle's face. "Father's Day is a day that celebrates dads," Henry explained before he continued.

"Anyway, it was Father's Day and the kids in my class were making arts and craft gifts for their fathers. Except for me and I was real upset about it. When I got home that day, I was crying my eyes out because I didn't have a dad. After Mom found out why I was so upset, she told me that I had a father once and that his name had been Daniel. She told me that he had moved on from this world and that even though he wasn't here, he was always looking out for me."

"I like that story," Danielle commented after Henry finished his story.

"So do I," Henry said. "And over the years, as my family tree grew bigger and...complicated, I held on to that story. Whenever I imagine a father figure in my life I see Daniel."

Danielle reach her arms out and wrapped them around Henry's torso. She hugged him.

"I wish that Daniel could be here with us. Be here with Mom."

Henry pulled his little sister closer and returned her hug as a silent agreement.

Later that afternoon, Snow White arrived at Regina Mills' office promptly at 12:30. With Granny's take out in hand. Snow opened the office door and peeked her head inside. She saw Regina, sitting behind her desk, engrossed in paperwork. Snow White cleared her throat to make her presence known. Regina looked up when she heard the sound.

"Snow," Regina said and put down her pen. "Come in. I'm glad you could join me."

Snow entered Regina's office.

"I come baring food from Granny's," the raven haired woman said as she held up a bag containing take out. "Kale salad for you and chicken salad for myself."

Snow White took out the containers out of the bag and set them on the small conference table in the mayor's office. She sat down at the table and opened the container that held her chicken salad. Regina stood up from her desk and joined Snow at the table. The two dark haired women sat beside and enjoyed their meals whilst engaging in light conversation. Snow talked about a science experiment she was planning for her class. Regina recounted the tale of Archie's spotted hound razing the town's flowerbeds. They shared a laugh over the story and as their laughter died down, Snow asked the question that had been burning on her tongue.

"Regina," Snow White said. "Why have you asked me to have lunch with you today?"

"What?" Regina asked. "I can't ask a friend to join me for an afternoon meal? Why must there be an underlying reason?

"Because you invited me to lunch the day after you discovered that you had a long lost child," Snow said with a raised eyebrow. her face softened with sympathy. "Tell me, Regina. What's going on? Is everything with Danielle alright?"

Regina nodded her head.

"Yes," the mayor answered. "Danielle and I are doing very well. Even Henry is getting along with her."

"Then what is troubling you?"

"I am overjoyed to have two children now. And I'm grateful to have been reunited with Danielle, but I'm worried that I won't be able to fully enjoy this new happiness. Not until I have answers."

The school teacher looked at the other woman curiously.

"Answers to what?"

"To why I gave Danielle up in the first place. Why do I have no memory of ever being with child or giving birth?" Regina looked her ex-stepdaughter in the eye. "Do you have any memories of these events, Snow?"

Snow White shook her head no. "I'm afraid not. I have no recollection of you ever being pregnant."

Regina heaved a heavy sigh.

"However," Snow continued. "There is someone in Storybrooke who could shed some light on the matter."

"Rumplestiltskin."

"Would you like for me to accompany to his shop?"

"Yes," Regina answered.

Snow stood up from the table.

"Well, in that case," she said. "It would seem that we have a Dark One to visit."

Snow exited the mayor's office. Regina following close behind.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry for the long wait! Thank you all for your patience.**

 **Chapter 15**

 **The little bell above the door of Mr. Gold's pawnshop rang as Regina and Snow entered. Belle and Gideon were in the front of the shop. The mother and son were reading over a book together. One could guess that it was the novel "Her Handsome Hero." The hero of the story was Gideon's namesake. After Gideon's heart had been returned to him, it had become abundantly clear that he shared his mother's love of books. Belle looked up to see the two women who had just entered.**

 **"Snow. Regina," Belle greeted them. "How are you today?"**

 **"We are well. Thank you," Snow answered on their behalves.**

 **"We were hoping to speak to Gold," Regina said straight to the point. "Is he here?" She was eager to finally have answers. It was Gideon who answered her.**

 **"Father is in the back," Gideon said. "I'll go and tell him that you're here."**

 **Regina nodded her thanks and Gideon went to the back of the shop. When the young man returned Mr. Gold was with him.**

 **"Well, well, Madame Mayor," Gold said. "What brings you here to my shop on this lovely afternoon?"**

 **"I'm here regarding a young child by the name of Danielle," Regina said.**

 **"Ah, yes. Belle told me all about how you have been recently reunited with your long lost daughter."**

 **"A daughter whom I have no memory of. That is why I am here. You must know something. A way to restore my memory."**

 **"I can make you a memory potion. One that can restore memories which have been lost. It's a simple enough potion to make."**

 **Regina raised her eyebrow. "What's the catch?"**

 **Mr. Gold shrugged his shoulders. "No catch, dearie." Before he could say anything more, Belle interceded.**

 **"Rumple knows better than that. You guys are family. Family helps one another. No deals attached."**

 **Gold nodded his head. He returned to the back of the shop where he would mix the potion that would restore Regina's memory. Rumplestiltskin returned a few moments later, potion in hand.**

 **"Here you are," he handed the vial over to Regina. "All you have to do, is drink."**

 **"I know how potions work!" Regina snapped at the impish man. Rumple raised both his eyebrows.**

 **"Sorry," Regina mumbled. "I'm just anxious." She took a deep breath and put the bottle to her lips. Regina tilted her head back and drank.**

 **Her eyes closed and images of her forgotten past flashed in her mind's eye. Regina saw her younger self. A young bride with tears in her eyes and a hand over her stomach. An unborn child growing within. She was alone in her chambers, high above the castle grounds. Down below she could see Leopold, the king, and the young princess, Snow White. The king had young Snow on a pedestal. Regina seethed at the sight. The king would never love her child in the way he loved his own, for Regina's child was not his. She knew it in her heart. She felt it in her bones and in the depths of her soul. Her unborn child was Daniel's. Her true love. Now gone from this world. Lost to her by a broken promise of a spoiled princess. She lost everything because of Snow White. Her freedom, her future, her love. Now the child which grew inside Regina would be born in a world without it's father. Would be born inside castle walls where it would live in the shadow of Snow White. Regina could not bear to see that. Using her mother's old spell book, now hers, to summon the Dark One. More memories flashed before Regina Mills. With the aid of Rumplestiltskin, Regina hid her pregnancy from the eyes of Leopold, Snow White, and the rest of the kingdom. Only Regina was aware of the life growing inside of her. The months went by and when it was time for the child to be born, Regina feigned an illness, a stomach ailment and quarantined herself to her chambers. She only allowed a midwife in. Regina gave birth to a daughter. She held the girl in her arms and requested that Rumple erase the midwife's memory of what had occurred. The Dark One did so and sent the woman on her way. Regina sang softly to her baby girl, the product of the love she had shared with Daniel.**

 **"Hello, my little princess," She said. "I wish that I could love you with all my heart, but it is too full of hatred. Hatred for Snow White. It is because of her that your father is dead," the infant squirmed in her mother's arms. "Snow White must pay for what she took from me, from us," Regina continued. "You, my darling girl, deserve more love than I am capable of giving you. Which is why I'm giving away. When I get my revenge on Snow White I will find you, my little princess."**

 **Regina sang some more. A lullaby that her father had once sang to her when she was a young child. The baby girl in Regina's was soon lured to sleep by the sound of her mother's voice. The lullaby came to end and Regina sat in silence for a moment. When Regina was sure that her daughter was fast asleep, she spoke.**

 **"Rumplestiltskin, I summon thee."**

The Dark One materialized before Regina. "Hello, dearie." Rumple giggled. His laugh was taunting and sinister. "You called."

"You know our deal, Rumple," Regina said. "You take my daughter and hide her away. And I'll do whatever you want of me."

Rumple grinned devilishly. The queen narrowed her eyes. "What is it you want, imp?"

"All in good time, dearie," the Dark One said. "All in good time."

Regina rolled her eyes at his cryptic response. Not that she should have expected anything less.

"Just take the baby," Regina handed the infant over to Rumple. "Remember our agreement, Rumplestiltskin. I fulfill whatever... favor you want and I get my revenge on Snow White. Then you return my daughter to me."

"Actually, change of plans. You see, I can't take the risk that...what little maternal instincts you have in that twisted heart of yours, take over and you finding the girl and backing out of our deal before I get what I want."

Realization dawned on Regina. Rumplestiltskin was going to betray her to further his own agenda. What a fool she had been. She should have known that he'd stab her in the back.

"You twisted little imp!" Regina shrieked in outrage. She reached out to take her daughter back.

"Not so fast dearie." The Dark One waved his hand and Regina fell back onto her pillows, unconscious. Rumplestiltskin and the newborn child disappeared into the night.

The present day Regina's eyes flew open. She was lying on the floor of Gold's shop. Snow White was kneeling over her.

"Regina, are you alright?" Snow asked as she helped the other woman stand up.

"I believe so," Regina answered. "How long was I unconscious?"

"Not long, only about a minute. What did you see?"

"My daughter. I saw my daughter." Regina quickly turned to face Mr. Gold. Anger flashed in her eyes and the woman conjured a fireball in her hand.

"You treacherous imp!" Regina moved to throw the fireball at the pawnshop owner, but was stopped by Snow.

"Regina!" Snow stood in between Regina and Gold. "What did you see Regina?"

"You stole my memories of my daughter!" Regina continued to glare at Gold. "We had a deal!"

"What deal?" Snow asked. "Regina, what happened?"

Regina extinguished the fireball.

"I asked Rumple to magically hide my pregnancy and to take my child until I... got my revenge on you. In exchanged I promised Rumple whatever he wanted. And after I got my revenge, I was going to find my little girl. Instead he erased my memories of my daughter."

"It was too much of a risk for you to have your memories of your daughter. I needed you to enact your revenge and cast the Dark Curse. I couldn't take the chance that motherly love would overcome your desire to destroy Snow White. So I erased your memories."

Regina moved to strangle Gold, but was once again stopped by Snow.

"Regina. Strangling him won't change what happened. You have what you came. Let's just go."

Snow managed to convince Regina to leave the shop and return home. Regina and Danielle had a lot to talk about.

Later that night, Regina was tucking Danielle into bed.

"Did you have a good day, princess?"

Danielle snuggled down into her pillow.

"Yes, Momma," Danielle looked up at Regina. "Henry told me stories today."

"Is that so? Well, I'm happy the two of you are getting along." Regina pulled the comforter up to Danielle's chin. "And I have another story to tell you."

Bright blue eyes widened with curiosity. "You do?"

"I do," Regina said. "I went to go see Rumplestiltskin today. And I got my memories back. My memories of you."

"Oh," Danielle turned over so that she was facing away from Regina.

"Sweetheart, what's the matter?" Regina heard a sniffle come from Danielle. "Danielle, please, tell me what wrong."

"I'm scared."

"What are you scared of?"

"Now that you know why you gave me up, you won't want me anymore."

"Danielle," Regina said. "Can you turn around and look at me?"

Blue eyes peeked up at Regina.

"Will you tell me why you think I wouldn't want you?"

"Because I remind you of my father. That's why you had your memories of me erased, isn't?"

"Is that what you think?"

Danielle nodded her head. Regina opened up her arms. "Danielle, come here princess." Danielle tentatively crawled into her mother's arms. Regina held her daughter close and ran her fingers through her curls.

"I didn't give you up because I thought you would remind me too much of Daniel. I gave you up because I was selfish. I was too wrapped up in my desire for revenge and I thought a child would be a distraction, but I never wanted my memories erased."

"You didn't?"

"No, I didn't," Regina said. "After I got my revenge, I was going to find you. I was going to take you to the castle with me and we were going to be a family, but Rumplestiltskin betrayed me. I am so sorry, princess."

"So, you're not going to give me up again?"

"I'm not giving you up again," Regina said. "And I never should have given you up in the first." Regina dropped a kiss on Danielle's head. "Can you ever forgive me, princess?"

Danielle head Regina tightly. "I forgive you, Momma." Regina placed another kiss on Danielle's head.

"Thank you. You don't know what that means to me. Now, let's get you to bed. You have school tomorrow."

Regina tucked Danielle back into bed. "Good night, princess. I love you."

"I love you too, Momma," Danielle yawned. "Night." Regina turned off the bedside lamp and got up to leave. She turned to look at Danielle before leaving to go to her own bedroom. This was truly a happy beginning for Regina and Danielle.

As Danielle slept, she fell into a dream. Dreams were not uncommon for Danielle. Her dreams were special. They were visions of the past. However, this dream was different. Danielle could feel it. The dark haired little was standing in the middle of a white void of nothingness.

"Hello!" Danielle yelled. "Is anybody here? Hello!''

Danielle saw a figure in the distance coming towards her.

"Who's there?"

The figure came into view. It was a tall man with a pale complexion and dark hair, but it was his eyes that stood out to Danielle. They were the same shade of blue as her own.

"Daddy?"

Daniel called out to her. "You have to free me, Danielle."

Danielle tried to run to her father, but she was frozen in place. Daniel started to disappear from Danielle's view.

"Dad! Wait!" Danielle shouted. "What do mean? Free you from where?"

"Free me, Danielle."

Danielle shot up in bed. She was disoriented and it took a minute for her to realize that she was back in her bedroom. When she did, she also realized that she was not alone.

"Hey," Henry whispered. "Are you, okay? You sounded like you were having a bad dream."

The little girl shook her head. "I don't think it was a dream. I think it was something else. I saw my father."

"You mean Daniel?"

Danielle nodded her head. "Henry, I think that Daniel may be alive."


	16. AUthoer's Note

**A/N: Attention readers/followers!** This story, First Love Reunited, is being moved to a Wattpad account called, Mackiebabii1019 (MackieFanguy). She has been my Beta for this story and will be taking it over completely. Thank you so much to everyone who hit favorite, followed, and commented on First Love Reunited. All the support and patience is greatly appreciated.


End file.
